Kryptonite
by DarknessIsTheUniverse
Summary: x-over with x-men Origins. What if Reid had been raised by Logan and his brother? How will the team react upon finding out? Especially when the team gets a case involving the mutants and Logan shows up? Morgan/Reid SLASH
1. Chapter 1

hey there:-)

So, I´m technically in the middle of writing another CM fic right now but this just wouldnt leave me alone.

The beginning his just Reid and Morgan and the next chapter will feature Logan and Victor, yay. I plan to alternate between the present day and case and the past of how everything started. You might need a while to get into the flow of it but I think it will be worth it.

* * *

Something was foul.

He could feel it in his bones, tingling at the base of his spine.

Spencer Reid sunk deeper into his car seat, scanning the dark street around him with watchful eyes. No one was there but him. Something was very foul indeed.

"What do you mean you´re not coming?", he repeated incredulously, clutching his cell phone tighter to his ear: "Garcia, you arranged this. Remember? I said no, I just want to stay home and read a book, but you black mailed everybody into seeing Red Riding Hood with you. Now, Hotch and JJ made up some excuse about watching Jack and Henry, Emily suddenly needs to visit her mom and Rossi hasn't even bothered with an excuse. He just called me saying he was too old to waste two hours of his life on a werewolf movie while watching Morgan wolf down a bucket of popcorn."

Garcia laughed nervously on the other line but she was just as quick to shoot him down.

"Now, don't get your knickers in a twist, sweetie pie.", she chirped, completely ignoring his foul mood: "I have women's things to tend to tonight and you should know better than to ask me what those are."

Reid rolled his eyes but didn't protest. He did know better.

"So I came down all the way to the movie theatre for nothing, is that it?", he sighed instead, already cursing the traffic he would have to drive through on his way home.

"Of course not.", Garcia replied confidently: "Morgan is still going. You can spend the evening with him."

"Wha-?" Reid halted. And just like that the last penny dropped.

"You planned this!", he immediately accused his friend, full of indignation: "You made everybody say they would come, and…and then you made them…_not_! Argh! Garcia! I told you to stay out of this…"

He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized it immediately. He made a churning sound in his throat, terrified. This couldn't be happening.

He wasn't ready. Not today. Not ever.

"I gotta go…", he gasped, staring to panic, talking more to himself than Garcia. If he didn't this would be the most embarrassing night since he had been delusional enough to ask out Sara Teasdale in 6th grade.

"No, you don't." the blonde woman immediately scolded: "And if you chicken out again I will personally tell him in the office on Monday."

"You wouldn't.", he hissed.

"Oh, try me, sweetie."

Reid sighed in desperation, banging his head against the steering wheel. He knew she would.

"Oh, come on now, Reid. ", Garcia said, trying to cheer him up now: "You're my baby and I have to take care of you. And Morgan would never get up the guts to just ask you out, I know him too well for that. So, you're welcome."

At the mention of Morgan's name, Reid finally felt something in his stomach that wasn't nausea. At the same time his knees started trembling. Great.

He straightened up at bit, trying to get himself together.

"I´m still mad at you.", he finally pouted, trying to sound the part.

"No, you're not.", Garcia laughed, entirely unimpressed: "And now get your cute little butt out of the car, Morgan is coming."

"How do you…?", he started asking, before giving up on the question: "Never mind. I´ll see you tomorrow."

"Tic-tac's are in your glove department.", she chirped.

Reid hung up without another word.

Then he took a deep breath and gathered his spirits for a moment, trying foolishly to get some sort of order in his unruly, long hair. Deciding there wasn't much he could do at this point, he finally opened the car door and getting out.

Sure enough, Morgan was just getting off his bike a few parking spaces to the right. When he looked up and saw Reid, the young doctor waved awkwardly at waist height and made himself walk over to him instead of standing there like an insecure fool.

Garcia would so pay for putting him on the spot like this.

If he didn't´ die of embarrassment, that was.

Morgan smiled at him when he stopped next to him: "Hey there, pretty boy. Ready to suffer through Twilight 2?"

Reid returned his smile, even though it felt a bit strained even to him. Damn that hacker, she hadn't even clued Morgan in. Now it would be up to him to embarrass himself.

"Ah, sure.", he replied: "You know me. Nothing like monsters with claws and some sugary soda to relax after a long day."

Morgan actually had the decency to chuckle at that. Then he looked behind Reid, his face turning confused: "Where is everyone? I´m ten minutes late already."

"They… uhm…had things. Garcia called me just now. They're not coming."

"What? Why didn't she tell me?", Morgan asked incredulously.

Probably for the same reason she didn't tell me, Reid thought, but then he just shrugged like he had no idea. And there it was, sure enough. The awkward silence.

Reid looked anywhere but at Morgan, suddenly feeling miserable as he waited for the man to also make up an excuse to leave. He felt incredibly stupid for even having hoped differently, even if it had just been for a tiny second.

They stood together in silence for a moment and Reid could practically see the wheels in Morgan's head turning. He decided to bolt before he came to the right conclusion and embarrassed them both even further.

"I… uh, you know…we don't have to watch the movie…", he all but stammered, already half turning around to walk back to his car: "I know you didn't want to in the first place and…"

"No.", Morgan surprised him when he interrupted him rather quickly, and even more by grabbing the sleeve of his jacket to hold him there.

Reid turned around, eyes flickering to Morgan's hand on his arm in something like disbelieving shock and the older man pulled it back, suddenly looking somewhat flustered himself. He rubbed his neck, looking to the side nervously: "No, I mean…lets watch the movie. After all, were here already."

He dared to look at Reid then who failed to react at all in his utter surprise. Unfortunately, Morgan interpreted just that as his reaction and quickly backpedalled: "Unless you don't want to I mean…"

"Yes.", this time it was on Reid to interrupt him hastily: "I…yes, let's watch the movie."

They both looked at each other for a moment, not used to this kind of awkwardness. Then Morgan got himself together and smiled softly but confidently, making Reid's stomach flip once more. "Alright.", he said: "What are we waiting for then?"

After they had gotten pop corn, they finally sat down and things got a little more relaxed. Reid finally managed to tell himself that even if Morgan was just here as a friend, at least he wouldn't be put on the spot for wanting more. They were just watching movie.

He even perked up a bit at seeing Morgan jump every time the werewolf came on even as he tried not to show it. Reid couldn't help but smile at how adorable it was and he was glad for the lack of light around them. Morgan turned towards him to grin every once in a while and let him snack off his pop corn.

Reid was beginning to think that maybe he had overreacted. Morgan clearly had no idea that this was supposed to be a date.

Or so he thought. Until during an especially scary scene, Morgan suddenly jumped terribly spoiling half of his snack over both of them and the seat. Reid flinched, not because of the fake monster, but because there were tiny bits of exploded corn on his face and in his hair suddenly.

Morgan turned around to him, grimacing guilty when he saw what he´d done.

"Oh, I'm sorry, pretty boy."; he apologized.

Reid was just about to shrug it off when Morgan suddenly leaned in, his fingers gently picking a piece of corn out of his hair.

Reid actually stopped breathing at how close the other man suddenly was, not trusting his eyes when Morgan picked another piece of pop corn off his cheek and actually popped it into his mouth.

After that, he didn't see much of the movie.

Even though Morgan had eventually leaned back like nothing had happened, Reid couldn't help but sit there -completely frozen and with his mind spinning.

So much for mixed signals.

When they finally left the movie theatre, it was raining outside, people hurrying towards their cars as they passed them. Morgan groaned when he saw his bike and then the shiny street.

"You know.", Reid said before he could change his mind, surprised at his own courage: "I could give you a ride."

Morgan looked over to him then the bike; he seemed to want to say yes but he still hesitated: "You don't have to do that, I live in the opposite direction of your apartment. I'll be fine riding the bike."

"Don't be ridiculous, Morgan.", Reid heard himself say: "If you take the bike you'll get soaked."

Morgan didn't take much longer to protest then. They walked over to Reid´s car, chatting on about the movie and scenes they had liked. It wasn't raining that much anymore but neither of them mentioned it.

The conversation was briefly interrupted when they walked past two young women, one of which had projected something like an invisible barrier around her head and shoulders, shielding her from the rain. Reid looked surprised when Morgan frowned and pulled him along faster in the opposite direction.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

Morgan looked away from the girls, snapping out of his mood immediately and merely shaking his head: "Nothing. Come on."

By the time they arrived at the car Reid was so busy trying o figure out what and if something would happened next that he had all but forgotten about the girls.

Damnit, why couldn't Garcia have left instructions for after the movie if she had to go and mess with his private life in the first place? It wasn't like she didn´t know how awkward he was in social situations, not to mention when it came to dating.

Hell, he didn't even know if Morgan had caught on to the whole date-thing at all. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass himself by being to forward and then get rejected.

So deep in thought, he was about to open the door on the driver's side when Morgan called his name. Reid snapped out of his trance, cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment.

"What?"

"I said there's something wrong with the door.", Morgan repeated from the passenger side: "It won't open."  
"Oh, right.", Reid nodded, walking around the car quickly to help him: "I forgot that, it jams sometimes. The car is rather old, you know."

He moved next to Morgan and reached for the car handle: "You have to lift it and then pull…"

He stopped speaking abruptly when he realized he had reached out for the handle but Morgan still hadn't let go of it, resulting in his fingers lightly resting on the larger, darker hand of his co-worker.

His first instinct was to pull back -but Morgan unexpectedly turned his hand around, thereby interlacing their fingers and holding on to him.

Reid´s heart did a sudden salto as he looked up at Morgan, breath catching in his throat.

"Reid.", Morgan said quietly, sounding a little nervous but nonetheless very determined. He took a step closer and Reid suddenly found himself in-between the closed car door and the other man's body, just inches separating them.

He dared not to breathe as he stared up into Morgan´s dark eyes, gleaming warmly down on him, he didn't even dare to move or speak, afraid to destroy the moment. Even he didn't mistake the signs now, especially not when he felt Morgan's free hand somehow land on his shoulder, fingers flexing against the nape of his neck.

"Morgan."; he whispered breathlessly, suddenly feeling lightheaded. And then, just as Morgan finally leaned in, his lips inches from Reid´s mouth -their phones rang simultaneously.

Both agents jumped apart like they had been electro shocked, hastily searching for their phones, the moment broken.

"What is it Hotch?", Morgan sounded both breathless and sort of pissed off, which made Reid´s stomach flutter just the slightest bit.

"JJ."; he said into his own phone, hoping he didn't sound as flushed as he was: "What happened?"

"I´m sorry.", the blonde media liaison told him: "But you two need to come in right away. We have a new case concerning mutants. It´s pretty bad, Reid."

* * *

Mean way to stop, I know. But if you want to know what happens next i suggest you just let me know ;-)

Next time: How did Reid meet Logan and Victor and what do they have to do with the BAU´s case?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here is chapter 2. Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 1!**

**Btw, I think I should have specified that in this story there are the normal people (BAU) and also the mutants who live openly in the society. Just so it´s not confusing. And the team members don't have any powers or anything –or do they? ;-)**

**I´m not sure yet how many mutants will appear in this. There are Victor and Logan of course, but if you have any good ideas for any of Xavier´s mutants from the academy, I could incorporate them too. Let me know!**

**Also: I´m currently writing another CM x-over with the movie From Dusk till dawn. It´s about vampires and reid is kidnapped (Surprise. ;-) ) **

**Anyway, check it out if you´d like, it´s on my profile page.**

**And I know I said I would alternate between past and present. I will, but this is still present because it´s important.**

* * *

The team was already fully assembled in the bullpen by the time Reid and Morgan arrived. The office was empty except for them; it was the weekend after all.

Neither team member mentioned in any way just how they had gotten here so quickly when allegedly they had been so terribly busy tonight.

Neither did they comment on Morgan and Reid coming in together.

Reid sighed. Knowing Garcia they were probably all in on it.

He was still a little flustered and distracted from his encounter with Morgan just half an hour ago and he could see that the older agent felt the same, shooting glances over at him constantly and smiling ever so slightly when their eyes met.

Knowing that this wasn't the time, Reid forced himself to focus on the case. They could _talk _later.

They walked over to the rest of the team who were standing in front of a large pin board.

JJ shot them a quick smile before launching into her report.

"I´m sorry, you guys I know it´s the weekend but this is top priority. Over the past few weeks there have been a number of abductions and murders of mutants all over the United States. We have proof that the person or persons behind these attacks are always the same and we also have reason to believe that this has been going on for far longer than we have proof for."

She pointed at the crimes scene photos that were pinned on the board in front of her along with pictures of the missing mutants.

Most of the abducted ones seemed fairly young while the murder victims varied in age. The crime scenes looked more bloody than anything else, making it hard to locate any particular wounds in the mess.

"So, we have a serial killer out there who targets mutants.", Hotch started the discussion, mustering his case file: "Normally, I would assume they are first abducted then killed, and that the ones that are missing will turn up dead eventually - but it says here that some of the abductions date back further than the first murder."

"Why would an UnSub change his M.O. like that?", Rossi frowned incredulously: "Even if he did kill all of them -which is likely- why would he make sure we won't find certain bodies and then not care about others. It doesn't make sense."

"Unless he had different reasons for attacking them each time.", Prentiss threw in, her gaze still fixed on the photos in front of them.

"But serial killers are compulsive.", Rossi interjected immediately: "They can't just change their M.O., you know that."

There was silence for a moment in which Prentiss glared at Rossi. Then Reid spoke up.

"They can if they are hit men.", he said quietly, he too, scrutinizing the photos. Everybody looked at him in surprise.

"Think about it.", Reid continued, waving his hands around, suddenly a little flustered with everyone looking at him: "If it is someone who gets instructed and paid to do this, then he won't care about sticking to a certain M.O.. It's not the kill he´s after -at least not in the first place- it´s what he gets in return."

That did make sense. The others nodded after a moment of consideration, deeming his idea logical.

"So we have to find him along with the one who employed him, great.", Morgan huffed.

He slumped back in his chair, clearly annoyed at the prospect of spending yet another weekend on a case. Reid liked to think it was because maybe-just maybe, he had made _other plans_ already.

Hotch smiled sympathetically in Morgan's direction for the briefest moment, then he was back to business: "Alright. Let´s start with the murder weapon."

"Long deep cuts, four parallel ones usually and one deadly wound.", Prentiss offered after looking at the coroners report: "It almost looks like part of their spine or intestines were carved… or ripped out with some kind of tool."

She grimaced at the thought. Why did they always get the messy ones?

"No, actually.", JJ spoke up, making Prentiss look up in surprise. JJ smiled apologetically at her for having to prove her wrong: "No. There were traces of keratin found in the wounds."

"Keratin?"

"It's a protein that fingernails consist of.", Reid explained almost automatically without looking at them. His gaze was fixed on the pictures as he suppressed a shiver: "Or claws."

They stared at him and then at the pictures, authentic unease dawning on every single face.

"But how is that possible?", Rossi shook his head incredulously. He had never seen anything like this in all his years of working for the FBI: "No one would have enough strength to dig a hole through skin and muscles with their bare hands unless…"

"Unless the UnSub is a mutant.", Reid said quietly, his hands clenched to fists at his sides.

They all flinched when Morgan jumped to his feet at that, eyes blazing and jaw clenched. For a moment it looked like he wanted to shout or hiss and no one moved as they stared at him in surprise.

Morgan eventually seemed to notice their reaction to his show of emotion and tried to calm himself a little. It didn't really work.

"At least we don't have to wonder about why these people ended up dead then.", he all but ground out behind his teeth.

He was met with stares that ranged from confused to accusing. Mutants were a part of their society. Not everyone accepted them though…just in the way not everyone accepted immigrants. They knew that… it was just odd to see that attitude reflected in Morgan.

Reid frowned worriedly at his words, remembering Morgan's reaction earlier in the parking lot. Their eyes met and Morgan must have picked up on his unease because he finally pulled himself together.

"Sorry, guys.", he murmured and walked over to where Reid was standing, positioning himself at his side almost casually.

Reid offered him a small smile telling him not to worry -while the others pretended that nothing had happened.

Though everyone had long noticed, they knew better than to comment on neither Morgan's extreme dislike of mutants nor his instinctive need to be close to Reid while he felt this anxious.

Not that Reid would need any sort of protection in their home office. It wasn't like any mutants even worked here in the first place. Or that they were prone to attack random people for no apparent reason.

Feeling the climate change around him, Morgan sighed, waving at the pictures on the board: "I just…I mean…If he is a mutant then how come we were called in? There is a special division made up of mutants who handle these cases."

It wasn't what he had meant but they were all glad to pretend they didn't know.

"That's true.", JJ fell in helpfully: "And they _were _on the case -without much success. Until they found a potential key witness. The problem is this witness refuses to cooperate with anyone but our team specifically."

"Why?", Prentiss asked, clearly confused.

They were not fit to go after full-fledged mutants. They didn't have the power to overcome them in case of an arrest: "And who is this witness anyway that he gets to decide this kind of thing?"

"I suppose you´re talking about me.", a dark voice from the other side of the office suddenly said.

They all spun around in surprise and alarm, Hotch and Morgan immediately grasping for their weapons. The area was secured; no one was supposed to be up here apart from them and yet –not ten feet away from them there suddenly stood a man they had never seen before, without a uniform, without a badge, without an agent to accompany him even.

He was about thirty with dark hair and sideburns, an impressive height and amount of muscles making even Morgan look like a teenager next to him.

He was leaning against the door frame to the office as he mustered them, apparently not the least bit concerned by their stances.

"I´m supposed to report to an Agent Hotchner.", he offered calmly without moving.

Oh. It sunk in after all. The team relaxed only gradually after their shock, slowly realizing that this must in fact be their witness. How had he gotten in here…?

"Yes, that´s me.", Hotch was just about to walk over and end the uncomfortable silence that had set in by shaking the man´s hand, when a sudden noise right next to them made them jump all over again.

Reid was standing in his spot next to Morgan, his coffee mug splintered to pieces at his feet.

He didn't even seem to notice it, just like he didn't seem to notice Morgan touching his forearm with a worried expression. He stared at the newcomer with wide eyes, looking ready to faint.

"Logan?", he croaked.

* * *

**A victim with claw marks -huh, how many people are in that room that have claws? Exactely. Won´t take long for the team to make some dangerous assumptions. Poor Logan...**

**Like I said, he could have another mutant accompanying him. I´m open to suggestions.**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, so here we have the first flashback, explaining how Reid met Logan and Victor.

Now y´all get to guess which war this is and who is on which side? :-)

* * *

Reid could do nothing but stare, his mind blank except for what he was seeing in front of him.

Logan.

The same face the same barely recognizable smile on his lips.

The same eyes. Eyes he hadn't seen in over twenty five years.

He immediately felt his heart start racing and his throat closing up, getting lightheaded just like the first time he looked into them.

* * *

They met on the day his parents died.

Lying back over a century, most memories of his life as an eight year old were fuzzy at best.

There were flashes sometimes when he expected them least, smells that were familiar without him knowing why, dreams so bright and vivid they could only be memories.

They were dominated by meadows of green and the feeling of the hot unrelenting sun on his skin, of corn and cotton plants whispering in the breeze as he played in front of an old mansion.

A young woman who he assumed must be his mother was swirling around a wooden kitchen, singing to as she made him lemonade. He could remember her voice clearly, her song ringing in his ears upon waking up each time yet her face was lost to him.

He sometimes dreamed of riding horseback, his father holding him tightly from behind as he showed him their land. He felt himself waving to the people on the fields working under the gleaming sun, exited in childlike wonder.

They were happy memories even if they were nothing but fragments that might as well have been products of his imagination.

Back then he hadn't known much, hadn't understood why it had all ended.

Why his father had left them one day, joining a long row of local men marching out of their town.

Why his home had ceased to be a safe haven, why the beautiful plants they grew were one day burned to the ground, why he woke up one night finding the roof over his head crackling with fire.

He had sat in his room, cowering in a corner and crying for his mother, for his father who had returned from battle only days ago to protect what was his. He had cried other names too, siblings maybe, if he had had any they were long gone from his mind.

No one had come for him and he had cried and cried, as screams and crying erupted from outside, more flames lighting up the nightly sky in a crimson hue.

His parents hadn't come for him.

Not then, not ever again.

Instead the door to his room had been burst open violently at some point and he had screamed, huddling in his corner when he saw a group of strange men in torn and singed uniforms standing in the door way. He had known immediately they weren't friends of his fathers, that they weren't supposed to be here and that his father wouldn't have let them near him if he had the chance.

They mustered him, murmuring among themselves, some with dark, indifferent faces, some chuckling as he whimpered in fear.

And then, just as one of them had reached for his collar, a knife gleaming in his other hand –they had come out of nowhere.

Two men, dressed in blue uniforms, with wild eyes and feral expressions. He remembered how tall, how intimidating they had looked, moving in sync and surpassing all humans around them easily.

The men around them made room for them immediately, seemingly cringing from their proximity. As though they were afraid of them even though they belonged to them.

One of them, tall and with a somewhat feline appearance had grabbed the man holding him and dragged him off, slamming him into a wall.

The other had gone down on his knees, carefully watching him before he extended a hand for him to take.

It was in that moment that his memories manifested, that his life took tangible form.

Looking into Logan´s worried eyes as he crouched down in front of him, his life had started anew.

* * *

**Please R&R**

And: at risk of repeating myself:

I´m writing on another crossover for Criminal Minds and a vampire movie right now. Please look it up on my profile page and tell me what you think. Thanks :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Present day:

* * *

„Reid?", Morgan asked tensely, his eyes flitting between his seemingly petrified friend to the stranger who had caused his condition.

He didn't know what was going on but he didn't waste time to move between the two, shielding Reid immediately on instinct.

"What's wrong-?", he started asking, but Reid didn't react. In fact he stared right past his shoulder, tears suddenly welling up in his eyes.

Before Morgan or anyone else could even try to understand what was going on, Reid suddenly sidestepped Morgan and Hotch and took a shaky step towards the man by the door.

Logan´s eyes were fixed on Reid as well; he was completely ignoring both Morgan and Hotch´s stances.

"Hey there, little one.", he gave him a smile that was a mixture between gentle and rueful, completely contradicting the otherwise hard edges of his face.

Reid bit back something that sounded strangely like a sob at the sound of his voice and before anyone could react was across the room and had thrown himself at the man, thin arms wrapped around the strong neck in a vise-like grip. Logan caught the young man easily, holding him in his embrace, making him look like a doll as he held him close to his massive frame.

Morgan watched the scene in front of him change in utter shock, stunned speechless like everyone else.

He had no idea what was going on.

A second ago, Reid had looked like he was about to pass out, …or cry… or run from the room - all because of this guy. And now he was clinging to him like his life depended on it.

Who was that man?

How did Reid know him?

Why didn't they?

It wasn't like they told each other every little detail about their private lives…but wouldn't he have mentioned someone close enough to him to cause that kind of reaction?

Reid was acting like he had just found his long lost brother or…Morgan watched the strange man´s hands wrap around Reid´s waist tighter, one hand smoothing back his hair. It was a quick, casual motion but it didn't look all too _brotherly_…

Plus, he was pretty sure Reid didn´t have any brothers. So that left only the option of…

Morgan unconsciously flexed his fingers into fists, not willing to admit to himself that he suddenly felt jealous. He tried not to but it was surprisingly hard when the seconds ticked by and neither man moved.

Luckily, Hotch eventually seemed to think he should say something.

"Um,… Reid?", he cleared his throat as though he too wasn't too sure what to make of this…or too thrilled by this sudden display of affection. After all, Reid wasn't one for much physical contact…much less public displays of affection of any kind…

Hotch´s voice seemed to snap Reid out of whatever onslaught of emotion had captured him, and he almost hastily stepped out of the man´s embrace, his cheeks showing a hint of embarrassment at his behavior.

He seemed about to reply to Hotch, explain maybe, but was distracted by Logan´s hand on his cheek, keeping him close and focused on him through the gesture.

That was all it seemed to take to make the young man completely forget about the eye´s watching them again, about his embarrassment. His eyes were glued to Logan´s as he grinned down at him.

"What a welcome.", Logan chuckled as he softly brushed his thumb over Reid´s cheekbone: "I´m touched. I thought you´d never speak to me again."

"I wouldn't have ten years ago. Your timing is impeccable.", Reid smiled back at him, ever so slightly leaning into his touch. Morgan noticed anyway.

"What's going on here, Reid?", he asked to his own surprise, his voice sounding oddly strained even to his own ears.

He didn't understand.

Ten years? Who as this guy that he had been a part of Reid´s youth?

Who was he to keep touching him like it was the most natural thing in the world?

As with Hotch, Reid jumped a little at the sound of his voice, like he had been ripped from a trance. This time he wasn't the only one to look around though.

For just the fraction of a second Logan´s eyes seemed to bore into his over Reid´s head, measuring him coolly. Like he could sense the emotions boiling underneath his carefully placed mask…

Then Reid spoke up and both of their attention shifted back to him.

"Uh, sorry guys.", he smiled a little awkwardly, finally stepping back to stand at the strangers side, facing his team: "This is Logan Howlette. We…know each other from when I was younger."

"Much younger.", Logan grinned.

Morgan thought he saw Reid´s smile flicker the slightest bit at the remark, but it was gone too quickly for him to try and decipher it.

"And what brings you here, Mr. Howlette?", Hotch asked when Reid still seemed to occupied with the reunion to do any further explaining.

"Just Logan is fine. The MFBI sent me over here to help with the case you are working on.", Logan explained: "As I can see you´re already working on it. That's good. It is very urgent."

He pointed towards the board with all their case information. Hotch needed only a second to collect himself and be his usual professional self: "We were told you´d be joining us, Mr.….Logan. But we were wondering why exactly you want us to work this case, I'm sure you know it involves mutants and we are not really…"

"I´m not expecting you to go up against any mutants in the field. Not that it really matters how weak you all are -after all the victims are all mutants so you can see it would be risky even for the MFBI. But your team is highly praised, you have some of the most brilliant minds of the country assembled in this room."

"Well, Logan, you don't need to be a genius to figure out how those people were killed and then look for a mutant in need of a manicure.", Emily spoke up for the first time, stepping up next to Hotch.

She didn't look dismissive saying it, just like her usual self -maybe even a little intrigued with him.

Logan gave her an amused smiled, apparently appreciating her wit. Then he nodded slightly, his face becoming more serious, worried almost: "You´re right. I asked to come here because I knew Jonah would be here and I had to see him."

He was met with silence and confused stares at that statement.

"Uh…who?", Emily finally asked not very eloquently, shooting a confused look at JJ, the only one on the team with the initial J. She was pretty sure her name hadn't been Jonah the last time she´d checked though.

Now Logan looked confused, too.

Reid next to him had tensed at his words, suddenly looking distressed. Logan met his eyes, the question clear on his face.

After a moment, Reid cleared his throat: "Uh, Logan. I´m not really known by that name here."

The others just looked more and more confused while Logan suddenly looked apologetic, like he had made a faux-pas.

"Oh… I´m sorry. I didn't think….of course you´re not. I just –they told me how close this team was and I guess I thought they knew."

"Knew what?", Rossi looked between them, with his eyebrows arched, clearly not catching on: That Reid has a middle name?"

What could have been an easy fix, just led to more trouble for Reid.

"That's not his middle name.", Morgan said instantly, his face starting to look wary next to annoyed.

Neither man replied. Reid just bit his lip looked anxious and guilty at the same time, like he didn't know what to say or do.

It only took his team a couple of moment to make the necessary connection between their comments. Then Hotch stepped forward, looking somewhat disgruntled at these news:

"Reid. Why is he calling you that? It´s hardly short for Spencer now, is it?"

Reid didn´t look at him. He seemed desperate to find a proper answer.

"No.", he finally admitted.

"It´s your actual first name? But how…Why would you go by a fake name, Reid?"

Now even Logan wasn't able to calm Reid down. He looked around the room disquieted, meeting all of their eyes but to shortly to read anything out of them.

When he finally managed a smile, it looked strained, not real:

"Um, guys, I´m really sorry to confuse you like this. But it´s not important. What´s in a name right?", he laughed nervously, his smile fading quickly when no one answered him.

"Look.", he said evasively: "Maybe I´ll tell you that story another time…but don´t you think the case is more important right now?"

"Actually."; Logan interjected, his hand heavy on Reid´s shoulder: "You do need to tell them." He frowned when Reid shot him an almost panicked look, his fingers tightening slightly in a reassuring gesture: "It is important for the case. They won't know what dangers are coming at them,…. how they can protect you unless they know."

If even possible, Reid looked even more upset by his words, blanching as his eyes grew wide:

"You mean it´s not over?…They're coming after you…after me?"

He stared at Logan apprehensively, all others forgotten for the moment. The team watched their conversation with confusion and rapidly growing worry.

"I think so.", Logan nodded, frowning: "It´s why I came here. I thought you were safer if I stayed away but now…I'm not going to let anything happen to you." E tension didn't leave him though as he glances over at the other people in the room.

"But they don't need to know…", he said in a somewhat hushed voice, almost pleading with Logan.

Morgan almost couldn't make out his words form where he was standing. Almost. The frightened expression on Reid´s face was enough for him though to grow worried.

He watched Logan shake his head in regret: "They need to know about me. And that is just going to lead to more questions. Tell them. They´re your friends right? They'll understand."

He shot Reid an assuring smile. The young man looked miserable next to scared for the first few seconds before he finally nodded, turning to face them like he was scheduled for a firing squad.

"Reid?"; Hotch was quick to prompt him, also more than suspicious and worried by now: "I don't understand. What are you two talking about? Who is after you? Did you have to change your identity because your life was in danger?"

Reid looked at him, then at JJ only to linger on Morgan's expectant face. Something like guilt and anxiety flashed across his features and he looked away quickly, hugging his own waist, not getting a single word out.

Morgan just wanted to walk over to him and pull him into a hug, calming him. What on earth could be so bad Reid was unable o tell them?

In the end, Logan spoke up for him, his face grim as he explained: "Well, a couple of years ago when we were still closer… my brother and I got into trouble with some very dangerous people. So we figured it would be best if…Reid, is it?…steered clear from us for a while so he wouldn't get caught up in that. I thought it was over since I haven't had trouble with these people in over a decade –but now all these people are showing up dead and some of them are from my past, they are connected to each other…to us."

Hotch nodded quietly, mostly to show he was listening. That made some sense, but brought up a dozen new questions at the same time.

Emily looked at Logan in surprise and also something like awe: "You screwed up so badly that everyone you knew had to change their names? What did you unravel some evil government project?"

"Actually…", Logan began, but then he stopped himself and said instead: "No, it was only him who needed to be protected."

Morgan could practically feel his frustration grow and it wasn't only because this guy seemed to know so much more than him about Reid. Everything he said remained an enigma, just confusing him more.

Finally, he couldn't stand the slow progression of their conversation anymore, bursting out: "Why was Reid the only person in your live you thought needed protection?"

"Because I used to live with Logan and his brother back then.", Reid spoke up for the first time in a while, still avoiding eye contact.

His statement shut Morgan up effectively for a long moment, igniting murmurs from the rest of them.

"I don´t understand anything anymore.", JJ murmured, shaking her head.

After a moment Morgan found his voice back. He stared at the side of Reid´s face, unsure if he was more upset or worried about the situation. How had he not known all this? Why hadn't Reid told him?

"You lived with them?", he asked incredulously: "When? Why? After your dad left and your mom got sick? You never told us you were in foster care."

"…I wasn't…uh…alright."; Reid looked miserable by now, but he sighed in resignation: "Alright. I´ll explain. I probably should have a long time ago. Just don´t freak out, please, ok?"

He shot Morgan a pleading look even though he was clearly talking to all of them.

Then he took a deep breath, brushing a loose lock of hair behind his ear with shaky fingers:

"When…when I was eight my parents got killed. Our house was burned to the ground."

He ignored the gasps around him, the shocked stares and carried on: "I… would have died, too, if it weren´t for Logan and his brother Victor. They saved me and took me in. I lived with them for…years until this whole mess happened. Then they figured it would be best to create some distance. I changed my name and moved here, I started a new life."

Reid flinched when everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head. Morgan´s eye brows were unnaturally high by now and he looked concerned for his friend´s mental health.

"Reid. Your mom she isn't dead. I met her last year, remember?"

Reid gulped, suddenly looking incredibly guilty: "She…she´s not my biological mother."

Morgan was pretty sure his head would explode with any more crazy statements.

He didn't understand.

What was going on? Had Reid lost his mind? Was he pranking them?

He couldn't possibly have lied about every aspect of his life form day one…

"Are you really serious right now?", he asked incredulously, bordering on angry. If this was some joke, he didn't find it funny: "You´re saying your name is not Reid, your mother is not your mother…Next you´ll be telling us you´re not an American either."

Reid flushed furiously at the accusation, looking at him sharply for a second:

"Of course I am. I´m from Mississippi actually.", then he sighed, his shoulders suddenly slumping in defeat: "I was born by Bolton… in 1865."

They were so busy discussing these new discoveries that almost all of them missed the last part of that sentence. Hotch didn't though, and neither dim organ.

"-what?", he asked hoarsely, sure he had misheard.

He looked over at Hotch for support and saw his boss eyes widen slightly in understanding. What had he understood? What was going on?

Everyone one else was deadly quiet suddenly, not moving a muscle as they stared in Reid direction. There was no doubt looking into his face that he was not kidding.

Morgan felt his head spinning, thinking he would wake up at any moment now? This was crazy…1856…this wasn't a vampire movie all out of a sudden, was it?

But the seconds ticked by and Reid did nothing to take back what he had said. He merely continued to stand by Logan´s side like a kicked puppy.

"That's crazy!", Morgan finally managed to say, his own voice sounding strange in his ears, barely audible over the beating of his heart: "Are you seriously going to tell us you´re a hundred and fifty years old?"

"154, actually.", Reid corrected weakly.

"But…", JJ shook her blonde mane in distress, looking at Reid for help: "Spence…how is…you barely look 25…how…?"

She broke off, eyes wide and shiny. Reid returned her gaze, silently pleading with her. He didn't answer.

Hotch did it for him though: "He´s a mutant."

* * *

Reid flinched at his boss words, not daring to look into his friends eyes for fear of their reaction. All these years he had kept it a secret…and now it was just out there.

He felt strangely exposed, vulnerable. Logan´s warm hand on his back was the only thing grounding him by now.

When no one said anything after that he finally looked up.

JJ had tears in her eyes but she looked like she was distressed on his behalf. Rossi and Emily seemed surprised but not very upset and Hotch and his usually poker face on. Neither of them looked like they were devastated by the news, just a little shocked.

Could it be that they really wouldn't be mad, that they wouldn't mind his lies and him being different?

With a tiny flame of hope he dared to look over at Morgan -only to cringe when he saw the raw emotion, the hurt and shock in the man´s dark eyes. It turned his stomach, bringing tears to his eyes. Morgan had never looked at him like he did now and it was disturbing.

"Morgan.", he said weakly, automatically lifting a hand towards him but Morgan flinched, shaking his head harshly.

Then he spun around and rushed out of the room.

Morgan runs from the room.

* * *

poor reid...but they had to find out...

sorry if the city in mississippi is wrong or if the name doesnt fit into the time period -i kinda slept through american history. i figured, Jonah being a biblical name, it was a pretty safe guess.

**so tell me what do you this so far? like it, think its stupid? want more background or more present day explanations? **

**i will be pretty busy these next few weeks with college...but reviews would likely make me write faster ***winks*.

**R&R please**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi you guys:-)**

**first of all thanks so much for all your reviews. i´m happy this fic is so well received. and like i said feel free to tell me where you´d like to see this go or offer any suggestions.**

**so this is in the present too, because i didnt want to leave you hanging. it´s mostly Morgan yelling at Reid...sorry for that...i guess i had a bad day when i wote this. i´m staying at my parents´ house this week and my mother repainted my old room. it used to be terracotta and i had poems written on the walls...now it looks like a hospital room...totally depressing...well anyway, here´s the story:**

* * *

Reid felt his heart break when Morgan fled the room.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he clutched a hand to his contracting chest.

"Morgan!", he cried after his co-worker, friend, and almost-lover.

How could so much have gone wrong in just an hour? One hour ago he had been on the sweetest date, ready to fall into Morgan's waiting arms and…what? Live blissfully ever after?

Reid knew of course that that wasn't possible.

After all, even if Morgan had never found out about his past: Reid didn't age. He would have been forced to leave the BAU, the state, to leave Morgan eventually, before he noticed…before he not only broke his own heart but Morgan's along the way.

He had known all that subconsciously and yet he hadn't been able to stop himself.

How could he have been so stupid?

It had been decades since he had let anyone this close to him. What the hell had he been thinking?

He flinched when a heavy hand squeezed his shoulder, and looked up into Logan´s empathetic face. Reid wanted to smile, to tell him it wasn't his fault –it wasn't after all – but he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth.

He looked over at his team; they were still standing shocked by what had happened and he couldn't really blame them.

But even though they were his friends, their shock didn't hurt as much as Morgan's pained face. Reid knew why. He loved Morgan.

Before he had thought of a plan he ran after the man, unable to stop himself.

He caught up to him in the hallway.

Morgan had his back to him; he was leaning against a wall and covering his mouth with one hand like he felt sick. The other was red, the skin over his knuckles torn open like he had hit the wall several times.

"Morgan…", Reid stopped about two steps behind him, feeling miserable and frightened at the same time. The man´s shoulders tensed but he didn't turn around.

"I…", he felt his voice break as new tears blurred his vision: "Derek…I´m sor-"

He flinched when Morgan whirled around, his face and eyes livid, his fists and jaw clenched tightly.

"Were you ever planning on telling me?", he snapped, looking as furious as he looked hurt.

Reid shrank back instinctively in reaction to his open rage. "I…"

"How could you not have told me?"; Morgan interrupted him loudly, throwing one hand in the air: "We have worked together for years! You were my best friend even before we…"

He broke off in midsentence his face crunching up in hurt.

Seeing that was even worse than seeing his anger. That, Reid would take gladly; he deserved it. But he deserved to see the pain he´d caused, too, he knew that.

"I didn't know how.", he admitted quietly, desperately.

How could he make this right again? Was it even possible or would Morgan hate him forever?

Right now he scoffed humorlessly as he turned to face the wall, pacing. Reid just stood with his head hung low and fighting his tears, ready to take what was coming to him. He had never seen Morgan so mad, especially not at him…

"Well, you could have at least tried.", Morgan was now accusing him and Reid wasn't sure just what had Morgan really mad. It was hard to determine if it was the lies or the mutant thing. Probably both…

"And how?", Reid asked, his sarcasm drowned out by his breaking voice: "By saying: Hey, I'm a 154 year old mutant with a suspect past and only lies keeping him from getting murdered? Never mind that you hate my kind, let´s make a date?"

His words brought up a new wave of rage from Morgan; he stopped his pacing to furiously jab a finger in Reid´s direction: "Don´t you fucking make this about me! You know me! I would have protected you from anything! I would have tried to understand…"

"Oh, would you?", Reid interrupted him agitatedly, his voice loud as well.

By now the whole floor was probably listening in on their fight.

But he refused to let Morgan bullshit himself on top of it all. If he was so understanding, then why was he so upset in the first place?

"I saw the way you looked at those girls tonight, the way you looked at me!", Reid shook his head, trying to ignore his own pain as he focused on Morgan: "You wouldn't have wanted me. And even if you had stayed: You couldn't protect me or yourself from those people! I would have lost you either way!"

He was yelling and crying at the same time now but he couldn't have cared less. Morgan looked like he might do the same the moment he let go of his anger.

He stared at Reid´s face for a long moment, looking almost shaken -but then he shook his head, his eyes becoming dark again: "So instead you chose to lie and leave the protecting to Mr. Sideburns in there?"

The acid with which he spoke about Logan was both a surprise and a slap in the face to Reid. Had he realized Logan was a mutant as well?

But, no! Morgan could despise him all he wanted, but he had better not drag Logan into this.

"This has nothing to do with Logan.", he replied determinedly: "Yes, he wants to protect me but…"

"And why exactly is that?", Morgan interrupted him yet again: "What are you to him, Reid?"

Reid blinked in confusion, thrown off track for a moment. When had the conversation taken this direction? What did Logan have to do with their fight at all? Somehow Reid was beginning to think that the cause for Morgan´s anger might be different from what he´d thought.

He was about to open his mouth when Morgan was quicker yet again: "What was your long term plan here, huh? Or didn't you have one? Were you just gonna have a good time and then disappear out of my life? Go back to him?"

He looked so cold and furious at the same time, his words so hurtful that he might as well have hit Reid. This accusation hurt so much more than if he´d just called him a freak of nature…

What kind of a horrible person did Morgan think he was?

Reid took a shaky step back, shaking his head under tears: "I can´t believe you said that. How can you even think…?"

Morgan found it hard to hear his own voice past the blood rushing in his ears.

He felt sick to his stomach, furious and betrayed and heartbroken at the same time.

There was no denying that Reid was the most important person in his life next to his mother…the one he had planned to spend a life with even…and now it turned out he had lied to him from the very beginning.

That he had a life away from him already…with that…that man…and he didn't even have the guts to admit it now.

God, how could he have the nerve to look so hurt right now? He didn't have the right!

"I don´t know what to think!"; he snapped at Reid: "Because it turns out everything you ever said to me was a lie!"

Reid flinched, more tears running from his eyes.

And why the hell was he crying? If anyone had reason to cry it was Morgan. Reid had no right to wear him down with those big eyes and trembling lips, to make him feel guilty for upsetting him like that…

He tried hard to hold onto his anger, knowing that it was all that was hodling him together right now.

Reid wasn't making it easy.

"That's not true!", he now shook his head frantically, looking so goddamn earnest: "I didn't lie about wanting to be with you, or kiss you…god, if I hadn't wanted that so badly I would never have risked staying in one place for so long!"

Morgan shook his head harshly.

He couldn't look at Reid right now, couldn't afford to be sucked in by his tears and his seeming authenticity. After all, Logan was standing as living proof of his betrayal in their conference room.

"What about that guy?", he inquired: "He was all over you…"

Reid immediately shook his head like it was the most ridiculous idea: "I´m not involved with Logan! God, he raised me, he´s my family…"

He broke off when Morgan turned away from him, leaning against the wall again. He pressed his eyes closed, wiping a palm over his face. God, he didn't know what to think anymore…

He could hear Reid sob behind him, muffled like he was pressing a hand to his mouth. He obviously took Morgan's position as a sign that he didn't want to hear him talk anymore.

Morgan wasn't sure if he did…

A minute passed in which he tried to get himself under control. God, Reid sounded so sincere in what he was saying…and if it was true he had good reasons to be scared…but how could he just believe what he said now when everything he´d said before had been a lie?

When Reid spoke up again his voice was quiet and hoarse, sounding not agitated but just …broken somehow:

"I know you probably don't want to hear anything I say right now. But… I´m sorry. I´m sorry I was too scared to tell you about my past. I'm sorry that I am what I am… I'm sorry I fell in love with you."

Morgan listened to what he was saying with growing worry, about to interfere when the last sentence completely wiped his brain. He turned around slowly to see Reid sunken to the floor by the wall, his wet face averted.

"What did you just say?", he choked breathlessly.

Reid flinched a little, like he hadn't expected Morgan would speak to him again, then he slowly lifted his head, confusion shining out of blood shot eyes.

"Do you really mean that?", Morgan asked again, needing to hear it.

Reid misunderstood, thinking he was talking about the other stuff he´d said: "I wanted to leave, Derek. You would have never had to find out what I am. You would have never had to hate me…from the first day I saw you I knew it was unhealthy to grow so attached…I fought wanting to be with you until it hurt physically…But this…it was so perfect…for the first time in decades I had a family…I had you…I was selfish and weak…"

"You love me?"

"I´m sorry. I…I´ll stay away…you don't need to worry…"

Reid´s insane reaction suddenly seemed to be all Morgan needed. It put a whole new perspective on things.

Reid hadn't been lying for his own profit. He had been afraid to tell him he was a mutant because he had been sure Morgan would hate him…he had tried to preserve their relationship…because he loved him…

He was crouched right in front of Reid´s huddled form before he could change his mind. Where his anger had been all-consuming before, uncertainty, fear, regret and tenderness were now fighting in his chest.

"You're so stupid.", he heard himself say, not sure if he was referring to Reid or himself, and the younger man flinched slightly at his words.

Morgan shook his head, catching Reid under the chin and making him look at him. He was only met with tears that showed true hurt and loss, helping to convince him of Reid´s words completely. He was really starting to regret his outburst earlier…

He shook his head slightly, his eyes turning soft: "I wouldn't have hated you."

When Reid looked like he might protest he quickly followed that up with:

"Reid. I don't care if you can dye your hair pink at will. I know I might have given the impression that I hate mutants –it´s…I distrust them. I fear them. Because of what they can do, because of the power they have to hurt other people. I have seen too many horrid murders in my time…and adding lethal powers…I just have a hard time dealing with that. But I don't think there can't be exceptions… just like with humans...and you… I know you would never harm a fly. Even if you could fry it with your mind."

Reid looked at him with wide eyes, like he thought he was dreaming.

Morgan made sure to give him a moment to process his words. Sure, the thought of Reid being a mutant was sort of unsettling, but he also meant what he had said.

"You don´t despise me?", Reid finally asked hesitantly, hope and wariness in his eyes.

"Did you mean what you told me just now?", Morgan asked instead of an answer and the younger man nodded instantly, blinking away tears.

"All of it."

Morgan smiled reassuringly, caressing Reid´s face with his thumb:

"Good. That's all I need…I just need you to still be the same person that I...", he hesitated, not sure if he had the guts to finish that sentence.

Luckily, Reid answered without even noticing his pause, too happy that Morgan seemed ready to make up with him.

"I am the same person.", he promised earnestly, before adding: "And I can't even fry anything with a pan, much less with my mind."

Morgan couldn't help but chuckle at the last part.

"Alright then.", he nodded: "I´m sorry for flipping out like I did, I just… got scared I guess."

He obviously meant scared of losing Reid but the young man seemed too caught up in the mutant issue to realize that.

He shook his head almost hastily, eyes wide: "Please, don´t be. I can't even use my powers to hurt anyone."

Morgan shook his head softly, trying to calm him down: "I didn´t mean that…I know you wouldn't if you could."

Then he hesitated: "But just as a heads up. What can you do?"

Reid bit his lip, looking reluctant for a moment as if he feared to scare Morgan off again. Then he sighed, realizing he needed to be truthful about everything now.

"I don´t age…and…", he tentatively reached out for Morgan's hand as though he feared Morgan would pull away. The older agent was quick to reach out and show Reid that he wasn't worried to be near him; he held his hand out without hesitance.

Reid took it almost gingerly in one of his hands and closed his eyes as if concentrating.

Morgan gasped as he felt his hand grow warm and the abrasions on his knuckles vanished before his eyes, leaving perfect unmarred skin behind.

"Holy shit…", Morgan gasped, staring at his hand in wonder.

"I´ll second that.", a voice from behind them suddenly said and they both looked up in surprise. They had been so caught up in each other that they hadn't noticed the rest of the team enter the hallway.

Emily who had spoken up first was standing next to Hotch, both of them completely flabbergasted. JJ and Rossi seemed speechless.

Logan stood a little to the side, a slight, satisfied smile on his face as he met Reid´s eyes. Reid smiled back weakly, finally relaxing a little.

He felt Morgan squeeze his hand he was still holding and imitated the motion thankfully, leaning into him.

It seemed his world hadn't crashed around him after all.

* * *

**So Morgan is dealing with reid being not all human surprisingly well...but what will he think of Logans powers? **

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! As always, thanks for reading and reviewing this story, I´m glad so many people are interested :-)**

**So this is another flashback from Reid´s POV. It begins right where the last one left of and then skips some. The next chapter will be in the present again.**

**Sorry it takes me so long to update, I hate to keep you guys waiting. I could compromise by posting shorter chapters but I´m not sure if that wouldn't be even more frustrating…What do you think?**

* * *

"Come with us.", Logan smiled as he extended a large hand to where Jonah was still crouched on the floor, managing to make it sound like a question.

Jonah had glanced behind him one more time into the dark and feral faces of those bloodthirsty strangers, then he had trustingly put his tiny hand in Logan´s without uttering a word.

Somehow, even at eight years old, he had understood that it was his best option.

And his only option.

Logan had pulled him to his feet with quick ease only to lift him into his arms right after; he had turned around, his cold glare making the soldiers retreat from them.

Victor had looked at his brother with an expression somewhere between skeptical and annoyed, barely looking at Jonah before he shrugged and left out the door after them.

They had taken him away then, away from the ruins of his parent´s house, his burnt down town.

He had lost track of time as Logan carried him close to his chest, wrapped into his uniform against the chilling nightly wind. He had moved impossibly fast, Victor an ever-changing shadow in the dark landscape next to them as they ran for miles, never stopping, never growing tired.

Jonah didn't remember falling asleep but when he woke the sun was already at its zenith.

They were in the woods, a clearing in the background and a small creek a few feet away from him. There was smoke in the air which was what had him sit up with a start –remembering the night before.

He´d started crying for his parents, pitifully huddled on the ground in a dark blue jacket that went over his knees. Logan who sat a few feet away next to the fire he had produced, looked at him in silent understanding, letting him cry until it was out of his system.

He hadn't said anything then but his eyes left him with no doubt that there was no going back for either of them.

* * *

While taking an instant, trust-based liking to Logan, Victor had scared him at first.

He had been raw, full of sharp edges and with a frighteningly short temper.

While they stayed in the woods, it had been mostly just Logan and him during the daylight hours –but Victor returned at night, moody and always coming up from behind when he wasn't expected. He never said anything about where he had been, not even to his brother but Jonah sometimes caught glimpses of dried blood on his skin and under his nails.

Jonah spent the first few nights cowering in the shelter the two men had somehow created out of brush and larger rocks, listening to the two of them fight outside.

Their words were low, vicious snarls but he never found out what they were actually saying. Maybe they were fighting about the life they had left behind when they had betrayed their unit to save him, maybe they were fighting about the fact that Victor obviously went out to hunt at night, but always failed to return with some kind of game…

No one actually ever discussed out loud what their respective future looked like.

Jonah was too afraid to ask, to risk them getting upset and leaving him all alone, Logan was unusually quiet on the subject even when Victor pressed him on the issue, announcing how fed up he was with hiding in these forlorn woods. He never left though despite his frequent complaints, always returning to them.

Sometimes Jonah thought he heard them talking about him, too, but by the light of day it wasn't brought up again, Logan distracting him with various activities while Victor stayed to himself.

In the meantime, Logan showed him how to make a fire by himself, how to catch fish and which wild berries to eat. Jonah was quick to treat him just like he would his father, looking up to him full of devotion.

And Logan seemed to return the sentiment. He took care of him, told him stories of adventures he may or may not have lived through and if necessary he held him at night to keep the cold and the nightmares away.

It might have stayed that way, might have been left at this uncomfortable truce between the three of them if it hadn't been for Victor.

* * *

It happened one night just after Jonah had retreated into their shelter, tired from a long day tracking small birds for their dinner with Logan. He heard them yelling outside again and closed his eyes, expecting to fall asleep over it like usually.

This time though, there were suddenly heavy steps that came closer. He heard Logan growl and his brother snarl something in return.

A second later, Victor was at the entrance of the shelter, fixating him out of bottomless eyes. Jonah had been immediately frozen, knowing that victor was done ignoring him.

He heard Logan running towards them but knew it would be too late.

His lips pulled u in the mockery of a smirk, Victor reached for him and pulled him out of his hiding place by the neck like he was a rabbit. Jonah whimpered in fear as he thrashed fruitlessly, the cold night air outside hitting his bare arms.

He could see Logan charging at them, snarling his brother's name and writhed in Victor´s grasp to get to him. It made Victor adjust his grip, his fingers digging into his bare neck instead of his shirt.

And then everything changed.

As soon as their skin touched something happened that had them both shudder and gasp, tumbling to the ground.

Logan, who had reached them stopped short of ripping victor off him when he saw what was happening.

Until this day, he never fully understood what had happened in that night. All he knew was that when Victor looked at him again his eyes were full of wonder and longing –and Jonah hadn't been scared anymore. He had let Victor take his little hand, mesmerized by the soft glow that seemed to light up his skin as he did so.

All three of them stared at it with utter surprise and a certain relief. At least Jonah supposed they all did. He could only guess in Logan´s case, but concerning Victor he knew. He could feel his emotions like they were his own.

He looked up at Victor with questions on his face, trying to understand what was happening. The big man who still sat hunched next to him retuned his gaze, lightly shaking his head like he knew what Jonah meant to ask. He didn't have an answer either.

But it didn't matter because it was nothing but good.

* * *

From that moment on, Jonah ceased to fear Victor who in return started bringing back game from his hunting trips, roasting it for them over the fire at night. He started staying with them more and more through the days, still bickering ceaselessly with his younger brother but not tainting the mood with it.

Things had changed somehow. They all could feel it.

Logan seemed incredibly relieved even though he too didn't understand fully what had happened; but he didn't complain about Victor spending time with them now that he had stopped complaining about their situation. The older brother suddenly seemed content to be wherever they were, as long as they stayed close. Logan saw the change with relief and after a while he even relaxed enough to leave him alone with Jonah.

Ever so slowly, they started to form a bond in midst the lonely wilderness.

* * *

They never told him they were mutants.

Jonah had never even heard of the concept before but he was young enough to simply accept it as a part of them once he saw it, just like a child would accept the existence of Father Christmas without questioning.

He saw Victor´s nails and teeth grow razor sharp many times after he stopped hiding in his shelter at night and sat with them at the fire instead. It happened whenever he got mad –which was pretty much constantly. Jonah soon lost count of the many times the feline creature slammed his brother into a nearby tree by his collar, sharp claws scratching his skin.

He saw the cuts heal instantly, too, and because they never seriously fought he soon stopped to be worried by their behavior. He had fought with his brothers too…he thought…

The first time Logan used his claws in front of him was during a hunting trip.

They had been out tracking wild animals when they suddenly came across a huge bear. The animal roared aggressively charging at them when it felt threatened and Jonah had already seen them dead –until Logan had made short process of the huge carnivore, neatly slicing it open belly to neck.

They hadn't had to hunt for almost a week after that.

Far away from any other people, Jonah soon accepted their condition as the normal one. Sure, he knew his fingers couldn't change and he wasn't as fast or strong as them…but he was still young…and after all…he had that indefinable glow…

He didn't understand it and the brothers couldn't or wouldn't either, so he just accepted it.

The only time he ever asked about it was when he fell when running one day, long after they had moved on from the forest and into different territory.

Logan found him sitting on the ground, his knees cut open, bleeding and full of gravel with Jonah staring at them intently, murmuring to himself.

"Why won´t I heal like you?", he had asked in a small, insecure voice when Logan had sat down next to him, expecting his injuries gingerly.

The older man had smiled at him somewhat ruefully for the shortest moment, before ruffling his hair:

"You don't need to. This will heal within a couple of days."

"But what if it get hurt badly?"

"You won´t.", Logan had insisted gently: "Victor and I will make sure you always stay safe. Always. So, you don't need healing powers, see?"

Jonah had returned his smile, neither of them realizing just how tragically wrong they were about that.

* * *

**Done:-) **

**Oh my, I hope this wasn't confusing. **

**Like I said there is more to the backstory of course since Reid obviously is kinda human here. It´s just sniplets of the beginning and I will write more about it soon but for now I just needed some basis for the story Logan and Reid tell the team next chapter. You´ll find out when they do :-)**

**So: would you like some flashbacks from Logan/Victor, too?**

**-Oh, and the "glow". Yeah, that´s not from the movie but from the actual comics. I will explain it later on but if you don't wanna wait you can read the article on Sabertooth/Victor Creed on Wikipedia. I thought it was kinda neat so I included it.**

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, I finished this chapter rather quickly. **

**It is in the present again. I´m warning you now that the POV is all over the place and that the timeline is pretty messed up.**

**You´ll notice when Reid tells his story. There should have been more time between the civil war and the incident where Logan and Victor face the firing squad because that was in Vietnam technically.**

**Maybe you could just pretend the latter happened sometime way before that…and that major Stryker´s son and grandson are also named Stryker. Thanks a lot.**

* * *

Reid sat on a chair in the conference room, one knee pulled to his chest as he looked around the round table warily. The whole team had moved in there after the fight with Morgan and it was obvious from the way they looked at him now that he wasn't done explaining.

He shifted, uncomfortable with the way he was suddenly the center of attention and the still lingering fear of his friends and colleagues being mad or appalled by what they had found out.

For now though, their faces were neutral to benevolent, plus, Morgan was sitting next to him and he could feel Logan´s hovering presence even though the mutant had chosen to stand by the door instead of sitting down with them.

He looked at Morgan with a mixture of insecurity and hesitation. The older man smiled even if it seemed a bit strained and squeezed his hand under the table. He hadn't gone back on his promise to accept Reid even as a mutant and he was incredibly relieved about it even if Morgan still looked somewhat wary, especially whenever he looked over at Logan.

He really wished he had had more time to talk to Morgan alone, to maybe prepare him for what he was about to say and what he was going to find out about Logan…

But he knew the team had every right to hear the story as well.

He looked up into Hotch´s face, stern as usual, then over to where JJ was quietly murmuring something to Emily, both of them looking at him like they saw him for the first time. Rossi seemed little impressed, he seemed more focused on Logan –probably because he already sensed that there was more to him, top profiler that he was. Garcia who sat next to JJ beamed at him across the table and that finally gave him the courage to speak up:

"I…I really am sorry for lying to all of you.", he began quietly, still feeling somewhat miserable about that: "I just didn't know how to…and I didn't think it was safe for you or for me….so I just didn't say anything."

"Well, Reid, you weren't obliged to reveal that fact about yourself since it is a private matter.", Hotch spoke up for the team, sounding somewhat less stern that he usually did: "And seeing as there is still much discrimination against mutants out there it is understandable."

Reid nodded slowly, without looking up. That hadn't been his main motive but it had definitely played a part too. Like Morgan, many people tended to be wary if not scared of the powers mutants had.

"I guess I just wanted a fresh start. I wanted people to look at me like I was normal for once.", he answered in a small voice.

He looked up in surprise when Emily snorted at that: "Believe me, Reid. Even thinking you were human no one ever thought of you as normal."

The grin fell from her face when she saw Reid cringe at her words and she quickly lifted both hands: "No, I just meant…You were always different… in your mannerisms, your way of speaking, you immense knowledge. But seeing as you're from a whole other era it all kind of makes sense now."

She smiled at him warmly and Reid couldn't help but mirror the gesture, relaxing somewhat. After that, the tension in the room seemed to evaporate some and Emily quickly returned to her usual cocky self.

"I knew it all along.", she told the team, earning some surprised looks before adding: "I knew no one could have read that many books in so little time."

They all laughed, and Reid was suddenly sure he was still part of their team as much as before. He couldn't help but smile at that, his heart warming at his friends´ great reaction.

Rossi was the first to turn serious again, looking at Reid out of curious, dark eyes: "But your abilities could have been useful in so many cases: "You alone were hurt so often I have stopped counting. Why didn't you just heal us or yourself if you could?"

All eyes turned back to Reid and he bit his lip, still seeming somewhat hesitant about talking about his hidden identity.

"It's not that easy.", he eventually explained: "I can´t heal myself…and healing others takes a lot of energy out of me."

They were all surprised when Garcia spoke up: "Now, don't be so humble. He did all he could for the team without getting detected. He saved Elle´s life back when she was shot and he saved mine as well."

Everybody turned to stare at her, then at Reid and then at her again as she smiled calmly.

"Garcia, you knew?", Morgan chocked out wide eyed.

"For quite some time now.", she smiled, actually looking a tiny bit guilty over that: "That's why my attempts to play matchmaker went so slowly. Reid was terrified of screwing up your relationship over this. Even though I told him it didn't matter."

Morgan just shook his head in disbelief: "I can't believe…But wait, you weren't healed after you got shot. It took you weeks to get back on track."

This time Reid explained, his eyes still glued to the table like he felt guilty or something: "I only took enough of her injuries away so she wouldn't die…. It was all she would let me do."

"What, why…?", JJ asked, confused about what she was hearing.

There was no doubt in anybody´s mind that Reid would do anything he could to help his teammates. When Reid just stared at the table top, it was Logan who stepped in, walking over to the table so he was standing in Reid´s back.

"It´s because his ability isn't like that of other mutants. It is risky and we have never quite figured out just how exactly it works.", he explained matter of factly: "Even now after so many years. How he got them is a quite unusual story."

Hotch looked up at him coolly: "And what would you have to do with that?"

So he was catching on to it as well as Rossi. Of course.

Logan didn't let himself waver as he looked the man straight in the eye, not hiding anything: "Because I'm the one who gave them to him."

This time all their eyes were on him, confused and curious at the same time.

"Wait, what? …How…?" Morgan was the first to speak up, his initial mistrust of the man sparking back up. Reid held his breath anxiously; he knew it was only a matter of time until even Morgan realized what was going on.

"He´s a mutant too, Derek.", he said before he lost his courage, forcing himself to hold Morgan's wide eyed gaze even when expression changed as expected: "We met when I was eight - a good hundred and fifty years ago. He hasn't aged a day since and he has the same healing ability…"

He refrained from mentioning Logan's other powers for now, hoping that he would still have some time before that. If Morgan only had time to get to know Logan as a person without being immediately biased, he would see what a good person he was. Morgan looked on edge enough as it was.

Luckily, Rossi fell in with yet another question before he had to explain it any further. He could still feel Morgan's eyes trained on Logan but tried to focus on Rossi instead.

"But I don´t understand this.", the old man threw in: "You have the same powers but you're not related? Isn't the mutant gene passed on hereditary? You must understand how little sense this is making to us right now."

"It´s quite easy actually."; Reid explained easily: " As I told you, I was human when Logan and Victor saved me that day. And I was for the next thirteen years that I continued to live with them. We travelled around the country, Logan and Victor working different jobs from time to time so people wouldn't notice they never changed. They fought in all mayor wars and some local uproars. It wasn't much of a risk since their self-healing abilities kept them safe."

"Wait, you just said you couldn't heal yourself.", Emily interjected, looking as confused as the rest of them.

Reid sighed. Of course, the story made sense in his head since he knew it so well, nut he realized it was quite complex and unusual really.

Luckily, Logan jumped in again, explaining: "My ability works a little differently from Jonah´s. Again, we are not quite sure why. It must have had to do with the process of how they were transferred. I can't heal others, just myself. That's why Victor and I were such good soldiers, we would just keep fighting no matter how often we were shot at."

"You mean you heal instantly?", Garcia asked, sounding amazed.

Morgan shot her an annoyed look, clearly stills struggling with her keeping secrets and the fact that more and more mutants seemed to turned up all around him. Either that or he just really didn't like Logan.

Logan just grinned back at her: "Would you like me to show you?"

"Logan…", Reid looked at him, his brows drawn together in worry but he man just laughed, ruffling his long hair: "Don't worry, love, I´m not gonna ask your friends to shoot me."

"Why not? If he can heal himself anyway…", Morgan shrugged, his hand going to his belt in a way that showed he wasn't trying to be funny. There was a certain edge to his voice.

He tried to look unaffected on the outside but the truth was he didn't like the fact that another mutant was among them, one he couldn't assess right away.

Sure, Reid seemed to trust him but to tell the truth that was the other thing he didn't like: the way Logan touched Reid so casually, ruffled his hair like Morgan usually did, or giving him pet names, or the way Reid smiled at him like he was the sun.

No, he didn't like it one bit.

Reid looked at him somewhat accusingly, unconsciously moving so his torso was between Logan and Morgan: "That doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt him, Derek."

Morgan faltered at the look of hurt in Reid´s eyes. He didn´t want to hurt him, especially not after how he´d come down on him in the corridor just half an hour ago.

"Just kidding, pretty boy."; he murmured, hoping his smile looked convincing. Reid gave him a shaky smile, clearly too distracted by his own stressful situation to pay much attention anyway.

Hotch was next to pose a question: "That´s all very interesting, but I would still like to know just how you ended up a mutant, Reid."

At that question, Reid blanched unexpectedly and Logan instinctively put a hand on his shoulder again.

"It was our fault.", he said before Reid could try to open his mouth.

"Logan…", the younger man protested, shaking his head as he grabbed hold of Logan's large hand.

But Logan wouldn't have any of it: "No… you know it was."

When he looked up at the team again, his jaw was clenched and his posture tense. He hesitated a moment before beginning the story and they could all see the sudden darkness behind his eyes:

"It happened when we had lived together for over a decade. We were as close as any blood related family… but we never once forgot that Jonah wasn't unbreakable like us. We tried to keep him out of harm's way as best as possible even when he was grown up –but what we did for a living brought us a lot of enemies…and it eventually caught up with us."

His fingers on Reid´s shoulder tightened a bit as did Reid´s grip on his hand. They both suddenly seemed distressed, remembering something that was clearly painful to them.

"You got hurt because of them?", Morgan asked, trying hard not to sound aggressive, while his desire to smack Logan grew with every word out of the mutants mouth. Reid didn´t answer or look at him, conveniently hiding behind his bangs.

Logan sighed, closing his eyes briefly before continuing: "During… a raid on a village that went out of control… Victor and I were captured and sentenced to death. They shot us for war crimes - without much success, of course. We woke up a couple of hours later, imprisoned and with some military guy propositioning we work for him."

He ignored the quiet gasps at the words war crimes as he continued: "His name was Stryker. He had a special unit made up of mutants to go on his missions all around the world. We said no. We had always been our own masters…until he told us were weren't the only ones to get caught during the raid."

"I…you told me not to follow you…to just go on by myself should you ever not return…but I couldn't…I…", Reid whispered, his voice sounding hoarse. His shoulders were shaking as he continued to hide his face from them; it was obvious he was reliving the memory quite vividly. Logan instinctively moved closer to him, until Reid´s head rested against his stomach.

His eyes were burning as he continued: "Jonah had heard of our execution and had come to try and help us. They caught him and were going to shoot him too… until Stryker found out he was connected to us. So he had him brought to our prison instead."

"He helped you in order to get your trust?", JJ asked breathlessly.

Logan barely looked at her, he too, caught up in his memories, his face suddenly looked plain frightening and full of old hatred. The blonde woman flinched instinctively even though his anger wasn't directed at her.

"Well, he told us that we obviously weren't able to keep Jonah safe and that he would help us do so if we worked for him.", he all but growled: "We told him we would be just fine without his help and…"

"What?", Hotch asked tensely.

"He stabbed me.", Reid spoke up. His voice surprisingly calm and emotionless as he said it. He looked up, one hand on his stomach like he was relieving the memory.

Reid tensed at the memory. He didn't recall much about that night, only fear for Logan and Victor, then for himself…then pain…so much pain…

"He knew where to aim so I wouldn't die right away.", he said quietly, staring at the wall: "Then he made to leave me to bleed to death while Logan and Victor watched."

His voice cracked and Logan squeezed his shoulder again, continuing for him: "We had no choice. He said there was a way to save Jonah but only if we cooperated. So we did and he had all of us transported to his base…he had labs there and did all kinds of experiments…very advanced for his time. By then it would have been too late to save him with conventional methods. But he had discovered a groundbreaking method that he decided to try on us."

Reid nodded, having regained some of his composure. He looked at Hotch or Rossi, careful to avoid Morgan's eyes though: "He gave me some of their DNA I think…and I healed. When I woke up I was connected to them by blood. I had similar powers and over the years I realized I didn't age either…"

"But how could he have managed such a thing?", Hotch pried, incredulous.

Reid gave him a sad smile, one that didn't reach his eyes: "I don't really know much of that day anymore…I just remember being in pain…I had no orientation, no sense of time, it felt like it went on forever…"

"It did.", Logan agreed, closing his eyes: "That was the worst day of my life. I thought you had died…and part of you did."

Logan tried to keep the memories of that day from overtaking his mind. Even after so many years they were still blazing on his mind, a latent terror that never quite left his core, a crimson memory that woke him up screaming when he had a bad night.

The images of Jonah´s fragile frame strapped to an iron table, while people in white overalls worked on and inside his body with sharp instruments, the sheer cruel detachment of their movements as their patient writhed in agony. He could still see his body jerk, could still hear his agonized screams even half conscious as he was.

He was glad Jonah didn't remember. He could hardly live with himself knowing he was responsible for it –if it had permanently traumatized Jonah… he wouldn't have known what he´d done…

"It's over.", he heard Jonah´s soft voice close to him, gentle and worried about him just like he remembered it.

As always, it made him want to take the young man in his arms and hide him from the world, just take him away to a place that was less cold, less cruel…

"After that we travelled around with the new team. Stryker was right in one point. They were all instructed to help keep Jonah safe and he couldn't have been more protected in that time. But the missions we went on…they turned out to get bloodier and bloodier, until they got unbearably cruel. I couldn't do it anymore as they became senseless killing sprees. I couldn't stand by anymore either. So I told Stryker I wanted out. And he told me the moment I turned my back on them his promise concerning Reid would be void."

"He threatened to kill him?", Hotch asked darkly, already connecting what Logan was saying to their case in his mind. He was growing worried about this man´s past, the way he told them about killing sprees like it had been part of his daily routine…

"Not specifically but I couldn't take the risk. I couldn't risk subjecting him to that danger. So I made him leave…"

"I went as far away as I could and stared a new life.", Reid told them, pain still evident on his face: "That was 25 years ago. I have had to move a couple of times since then –like I said, people tend to notice when someone doesn't age. But you guys have become my best friends and I just didn't want to leave…I was so fed up with being alone."

"That's understandable if you spent two lifetimes with Logan and his brother and didn't know anything else.", Rossi smiled empathetically and Reid looked at him gratefully:

"Yeah, it was hard at first but I dealt…. It wasn't like I had much of a choice." HE didn't sound particularly accusing saying it, just really sad but Logan looked guilty nonetheless.

"You know if never wanted you to leave."; he said lowly: "I was just trying to protect you."

"I know.", Reid smiled at him reassuringly, wiping at his eyes quickly: "And I´m so happy you did. …But I don't understand…why did you come back now?"

Logan nodded, looking grim again: "Stryker died at some point and was replaced by his son. He still had the same agendas and instructions but he didn't seem to care much about me personally and he had never met Jonah. So I left the team about six years ago after an especially gruesome mission. It was hard on me but I was sure it was for the best. I thought maybe once the whole thing had blown over I could come and find you."

"And Victor?"

Logan shook his head, a shadow briefly passing over his face: "Victor stayed with the team. He felt very betrayed by my departure… but after you had left he had lost more and more control anyway over the years…he wasn't himself anymore in the end, he wouldn't see his errors."

While Reid looked crestfallen at his words, the rest of the team was very much focused on the picture Logan was painting of himself and his brother. It sounded pretty bloody. Disturbingly so. Sure, Logan said he had developed morals –but only after decades apparently.

That man was supposed to have raised Reid? In what kind of mess was he involved here?

"I haven't seen him in six years.", Logan continued, oblivious to anyone but Reid: "I was starting to think maybe the organization had just forgotten about me –until the murders happened. Now, they could be unrelated. But the organization is definitely involved and I don't want to take any risks. I will gladly tell you all I know but after that we need to leave right away."

He looked apologetic but also determined when Reid spun around to face him in surprise. They other gawked at him, caught somewhere between shock and worry.

Morgan thought he felt his heart stop. What the hell? Did that…_man_ actually think he could just barge in here, tell them horror stories about his past and then expect them to just him take Reid away?

Now even Reid seemed conflicted, getting up as he faced the mutant: "But Logan…"

The older man grabbed his raised hand, his fingers looking huge and imposing around Reid´s wrist as he pulled him closer:

"I´m sorry, love. But you're not save any more on your own."

* * *

**he, it´s fun writing this story :D**

**dont worry, there will be more of Derek´s reaction once he gets the full report on Logan´s powers. which will be pretty soon.**

**I´ll ask you to please tell me if there are any mayor inconsistencies in here. Like, I know they hadnt discovered DNA back then, but maybe the government had some projects...plus its always different with mutants and I was thinking of how they changed Logan in that lab. So lets just say they somehow managed to transfer the ability and thereby give Reid the strenght to heal. **

**Alright, I´ll try to hurry with the next chappy. **

**As always, motivation and constructive criticism are hightly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry this has taken me a while. I had an oral exam yesterday which I studied for a lot. but I passed with an A so I decided to finish this chapter for you!

**Thank you all for sticking with this story so far. I got a comment saying it was odd for Logan to call Reid _love_ and I realized it probably is since they are not actually an item and Logan isnt english and Reid´s not a gal...so in case anyone has a better alternative, please let me know.**

**Also: I know there are a lot of open questions right now and of course i´ll try to answer them all over the next few chapters. But theres a lot of stuff and im afraid I´ll forget something that already makes sense in my head. So if you dont mind, please tell me which questions youre waiting to see answered most right now, so I can organize myself. Thanks!**

* * *

"I´m sorry, but we need to leave here."

The tension in the room which had been tangible even before Logan´s words now seemed thick enough to cut with a knife.

Hotch tensed as well as Rossi and Emily, all of them clearly not comfortable with the idea that Logan was trying to get Reid to leave them right then and there. They were still digesting all the news about Reid´s past and abilities –but even if Logan seemed to play a big role in his life, they were reasonably wary to trust him themselves with what they had learned of his past occupation.

They still needed Logan´s help for the case, but what if he turned out not to be of help at all? What if he turned out not to be a good guy at all?

Fair or not, Hotch´s brain immediately started analyzing Logan like he would do with an UnSub and he knew at least Rossi and Morgan were doing the same thing.

Redeemed or not, Logan was an assassin by his own words. Would they be able to stop him if he set his mind to leaving here with Reid without the danger of anyone getting hurt? Would Logan go so far as to take Reid against his wishes?

While they had no idea of knowing for sure, at least Reid didn't seem to be concerned about that. He looked truly conflicted as he pulled his arm out of Logan´s grasp, but not like he had ever doubted that he would be able to. Logan let him, looking troubled but also determined.

"I really am sorry. I really wish you had time to properly say goodbye…"

"Logan.", Reid shook his head, eyes sad: "I don't want to leave here. The teams needs help finding the killer and _they're my friends_. I have a life here…I have…"

His eyes flickered to where Morgan was standing and he avoided Logan´s eyes, looking flushed.

"I know. I wouldn't ask this of you if I thought there was another way.", Logan said grimly.

The others stayed tense, watching the conversation. For now it didn't look like Logan would drag Reid out of the building…and Reid didn't seem to think he was a threat –still, they all knew there were better things to trust in than Reid´s intuition.

A little more confident, Hotch was about to utter something diplomatic to buy them some time and hopefully avoid ugly scenes, when Morgan suddenly snapped out of his second-long stupor and shot out of his chair..

"He said he doesn't want to go with you, so leave him the hell alone!", he snapped, moving to Reid´s side protectively.

Reid didn´t turn around but at his words but his hand found Morgan's by his side and he intertwined their fingers, squeezing tightly. Morgan returned the gesture to reassure him, barely refraining from pulling him away from Logan physically.

Logan shot Morgan a short look of annoyance, glancing at their hands with a sigh before turning his attention back to Reid.

"Listen, Jonah. I know you probably don't want to hear this right now but we both know what the organization can do and how they operate –and I´d rather you´re down than dead. So I´m not debating this, I´m sorry."

"But…", Reid protested, even though he had gone pale at the mention of the organization´s methods: "All these years it´s been ok….and we aren't even sure it´s them."

Logan put his massive hands on both of Reid´s shoulders, ignoring Morgan as he did so:

"Jonah, you've seen the photos. You know how it must have happened. It´s just too dangerous: you staying here doesn't only make you an easy target, it also paints one on everyone of your friends´ backs."

Reid hesitated in his protest, suddenly looking like he was going to be sick as he looked into Logan's troubled face, then at his friends. A shadow fell over his face and his shoulders slumped; he pulled his hand out of Morgan´s grasp and stepped away from him without looking up.

Realizing to his dread that Reid was about to give in, Morgan immediately moved closer, shoving a dark, muscled arm in between the two men: "Hey, didn't you hear me? Reid doesn't have to go anywhere with you, so stop trying to scare him! Even if there is danger - I'm sure a whole FBI unit can protect him better than you ever could. And at least he can trust us not to hurt him."

His last words were spiteful, loaded with distrust as he stared Logan down. He didn't look like he was going to reply and it turned out he didn't have to because Reid did it for him.

"Morgan.", he told him quietly, still not looking up: "Stop it. Logan is not making me do anything. He just wants to help…"

Morgan stared at him, unable to believe the situation could have turned out like this.

It had been obvious just a few seconds ago that Reid didn't agree with Logan. What had happened? And why the hell was he defending that guy?

"After all that he´s just told us, you expect me to trust him? With you?", he asked incredulously, quickly losing his calm. Reid still wasn´t looking at him and Morgan was starting to wonder just what he didn't want him to see.

"I trust him.", the young doctor deflected: "That should be enough for you."

When Morgan just stared at him silently, he turned away quickly, eyes shiny as he looked back at Logan: "If –if it turns out to be nothing we can come back, right?"

Logan nodded with a sad smile: "Of course. And I´ll give the FBI all the information I have so they can solve the case quickly."

Morgan couldn't believe what was happening. Suddenly this sounded like everything as decided already, like Reid was about to walk out of there and never even look back.

"Reid! You can´t be seriously considering this!", he yelled.

Before either man could say anything else though both Hotch and Rossi´s phones went off. Hotch answered it, his face turning grim as he listened: "What? –No-no, we´ll be right over…yes…"

Everybody else had lapsed into silence, immediately sure that whatever was happening couldn't be good.

When Hotch hung up, his eyes were dark: "There has been another abduction. Same M.O. -and it's in town."

"Right here in Quantico?", Emily gasped.

Hotch nodded: "If we assume Logan is right about that organization, they are getting closer. In any case, we need to go there right now. Garcia, you stay in contact with us and try to gather information on this Stryker guy."

The blonde women snapped out of her trance; she had been watching the interaction between Morgan and Reid with pain in her heart. She nodded quickly, disappearing into her office.

Hotch then turned to Reid and Logan, asking the question they were all thinking: "Reid, are you going to…"

Thankfully, the young agent shook his head: "No, I´m staying… At least for tonight. This is still my job, too and Logan still has to give you information on the organization. And who knows…maybe it turns out someone else is behind the newest abduction…"

He sounded hopeful at that, desperately so almost. "Jonah…", Logan warned him lowly, but the young man shook his head, eyes hard now.

"Logan, you said it yourself. They are no match to a mutant attack. I'm not gonna stay behind and let them get hurt. If I come along I could at least heal them."

"No.", Logan shook his head immediately, his eyes darkening.

Reid looked at him sadly, like he understood his refusal: "I will if I have too."

Logan stared down at him for a long time, a shadow falling over his face that alarmed everyone except Reid who stood his ground without blinking.

Finally, Logan sighed, throwing his arms in the air before he gave in: "You won't have to. I'm coming along too."

Reid gave him a guilty but also relived smile: "Thank you."

"Are you kidding, he can´t…!", Morgan started to protest but Hotch was quick to shoot him down.

"Morgan, Logan can be of great help in this case."

´_Plus, as long as he´s with us, so is Reid´,_ he added mentally, willing Morgan to understand. Morgan growled, glaring with clenched fists, but he didn´t say anything else.

"Alright then.", Hotch continued once they had come to an agreement: "Dave, Prentiss and JJ, you're coming with me. Morgan, will you be okay following our car with Reid and Logan?"

Hotch said it casually, like there was any doubt about whether Morgan would be willing to leave Reid out of his sight in the first place.

Morgan nodded grimly, clearly not happy about the idea of Logan accompanying them, but even more opposed to the idea of leaving him alone with Reid.

No, he wouldn't take his eyes off Reid anymore even to blink as long as that man was planning on taking him away.

They hurried outside, Hotch and the others quickly getting into an SUV and driving off. Reid was about to do the same when Morgan caught up to him and slammed the car door back shut.

"Not now, Morgan…we have a case.", Reid said warningly, refusing to turn around and face the other agent.

"When, if not now, Reid?", Morgan snapped angrily: "Who knows if you´ll even be here to talk to tomorrow since you're all that eager to leave."

"Morgan, I told you. I don't want to leave."

"Well, it sure didn't take a lot to convince you otherwise!"

Fed up with talking to Reid´s back, he grabbed his arm and whirled him around roughly, forcing him to look at him.

What he saw shocked him speechless. Reid had tears burning in his eyes and he was biting his lower lip so hard it was staring to split. The look he gave Morgan was somewhere between pleading and accusing as he shook his head and tried to pull out of his grasp.

"Which part of _you´re all in danger because of me_ don't you get, Derek?", he suddenly yelled, his voice cracking: "How can I be selfish enough to stay here and get you killed over it?"

Morgan gaped at Reid wordlessly, feeling his stomach drop at his sudden outburst.

He suddenly felt like crap for even thinking Reid would ever do anything for selfish reasons. Morgan had no right to be mad at Reid; this wasn't his fault. He didn't want to leave him, he was being forced to.

He reached out, about to apologize…

"He´s right, you know."; Logan said calmly, from where he was standing a few feet away.

"Shut the fuck up!", Morgan hissed hatefully, going from shocked to aggressive easily in his stressed state.

This was all Logan´s fault anyway! Just two hours ago they had been happy, they had had a future…and now he didn't even know if he would ever see the man he loved again come morning –and he didn't even fully understood why! All he understood was that it was somehow Logan´s fault.

He turned towards the tall mutant furiously: "You shut up! You don't get to come here and destroy everything! You have no right…!"

Logan merely scoffed, looking sour faced: "Actually, I have every right. But apart from that - I´m just trying to protect your friend. Don't you get that?"

"We´re the FBI!", he snarled: "And he´ll be safer with us than with a professional fucking killer any day!"

He took a deep breath and turned back to Reid, cupping the crying man´s face with both of his hands, pulling him close.

"You want to stay with me, right?", he demanded to know, looking at him intently. He could feel Reid´s hair and his warm skin beneath his fingertips, so real so close…he waited, desperate for him to answer, and so scared of the wrong answer.

New tears welled up in Reid´s eyes as he halfheartedly tried to pull Morgan´s hands off his face while at the same time holding on to him with the same desperation: "Morgan, please…"

"_Do you want to stay with me?_!", Morgan repeated louder this time, refusing to let go.

"Yes.", Reid breathed, his eyes tiny shards of glass reflecting his agony.

Morgan let out a breath of relief he hadn't realized he´d held and he nodded, lowering his hands onto Reid´s thin shoulders: "Ok. Ok. So you´ll stay and I´ll protect you. Problem solved."

But Reid shook his head almost panicky, grabbing his arms: "No, Morgan. I won´t let you! Please understand… You're right to be scared of mutants. It is so easy for them to crush a human life if they set their mind to it!"

"Exactly! And you're not stronger than us, Reid, you can't even heal yourself!", Morgan argued, jabbing a finger in Logan´s direction: "And_ he_ might be able to protect his own hide, but there's nothing else he´s got against them either!"

Reid hesitated visibly, biting at his lip again. "He can take them.", he finally said.

"How?", Morgan demanded to know: "He´s got not special skill I can see so far apart from an apparent lack of scruples…how do you expect me to leave you alone with him for even one second after what he told us up there…"

"I…Morgan, please just trust me when I say I can trust Logan to act in my best interest, okay? I know what you heard doesn't sound reassuring, but I'll explain everything further once we have the time. And I promise you I won't leave without finishing this conversation, but the others need us now. There is an emergency…"

"Actually, I think the emergency is here.", Logan suddenly said.

"What?", both turned around to see what Logan was talking about.

* * *

Logan had done his best to stay out of the men´s heated conversation even though this Morgan was downright infuriating in his thickness and Jonah´s desperation as staring to wear him down.

There was obviously something going on between those two -and while he would have laughed at the fact that Morgan apparently thought he had some sort of claim on his boy after not even half a decade of-barely-more-than-friendship, but it was obvious that Jonah felt deeply for the man.

And Logan knew he was already hurting him enough with what he was asking of him, making him give up his new life…so he let him try to fix it, to get some sort of closure even though being an open target on the street made him nervous.

He had no proof that he had been followed these past weeks, but he could feel the threat in his blood.

It made his fingers itch to reveal his claws, and his feet want to take off and not stop running for a long time. He knew he didn't have to worry about himself; in fact he was so pissed at the organization that he would gladly take on some of its agents.

But he didn't only have himself to worry about. He had almost lost Jonah once and that wasn't going to happen again. No one would keep him from getting him to safety: not Stryker, not Morgan and not Jonah himself.

Logan sighed. He really wanted Jonah to understand why it was necessary to leave, wanted him to come along willingly, but he would drag him away kicking and screaming if he had to, if it was the only way to ensure his safety.

He turned slightly to take a look at the two men who were still arguing, Jonah looking miserable through it all. He couldn't help but growl at the pain reflected on his smooth face.

Damn this Morgan guy for making this so hard on Jonah. Didn't he see how much he was making him suffer? …If he really loved him why didn't he let him get to safety?

Logan had done it, too, after all. He had spent 25 years alone, without his family –miserable, but yet satisfied in the knowledge that at least they were safe.

Logan realized that letting them talk their issues out had been a big mistake when he sensed a sudden change in the nightly air.

It was distant at first, but swiftly closing in. Soon enough, he could smell and hear someone nearby, multiple someones actually, stressed and sweating and bloodthirsty.

His body immediately went into fighting mode. Great, hadn't he suspected it?

"Take cover.", he told Reid and Morgan, his serious tone interrupting their argument.

Morgan stared at him with irritation bordering on disdain while Jonah grew tense, easily picking up the change in Logan´s posture. Two decades ago he wouldn't have hesitated to follow Logan´s order and hide, but it seemed the FBI had changed that, too.

"Logan, what…?", he asked quietly, stepping closer with one hand at his belt.

Logan didn't look back to the car but just held a hand out to motion for him to stay back: "Quiet. Someone´s there."

He didn't know if the FBI had taught Jonah anything apart from self-confidence but he wasn't about to wait and find out. No, it would be much easier to make this his fight. He squinted his eyes against the darkness, listening for the smallest hint of a threat.

The noises seemed to come out of several directions, and he couldn't pinpoint them. Suddenly there was the sound of a rifle being cocked on the roof on the opposite street corner, and Logan cursed.

"DOWN! GET DOWN!", he yelled at he shocked men, just as the street was plastered with bullets, cold, deadly ammunition that ricocheted off the concrete and the car. He jumped in front of Jonah just in time to catch a bullet for him, hissing as searing pain shot through his chest.

He heard Johan gasp his name and Morgan curse; without looking back he pushed Jonah into Morgan so they both stumbled backwards.

"Get behind the car, god damnit!", he snapped, barely acknowledging the itching sensation of the bullets being pushed out of his body as he scanned the rooftop and street for possible points he could attack. There was a shuffle behind them and then he heard Morgan yell: "FBI! DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

God, that idiot! He whirled around to see Morgan aiming his service weapon at a dark figure at the street corner. At least he had had the sense to cover Jonah, taking him out of the direct line of fire, but even the younger man had his gun in hand by now.

Morgan fired several times and even hit one guy, but as the bullets kept raining down on them he too finally realized he needed to take cover and thankfully dragged Jonah behind the SUV with him.

With that worry taken from him, Logan didn't hesitate any longer to push himself off the street and climb the building's roof in three well-placed jumps. The adamantium lining his skeleton came forward without him having to actively think about it and he swiftly incapacitated the three men he could find on the roof.

Judging by their lack of effective resistance, he judged that they were only humans with no other weapons than their rifles. Good, so at least he wouldn't have to worry about any real threats for now.

He straightened up, barely taking the time to shake the blood of his claws as he checked the street beneath him for more attackers. There were two left, after Morgan had hit two already with his gun.

Logan decided to let the FBI agent take them out too if he could. No sense in giving him more ammunition for his accusations by showing him his more lethal powers.

He watched Morgan successfully take out both attackers while Jonah covered him and was about to relax when a sudden movement behind the two agents caught his eye.

There was one man left, unbeknownst to them who was approaching from around the SUV, ready to attack them from behind. Logan thought lightening quick, realizing that even if he called out to warn them, it would be too late.

Without thinking any further, he jumped off the rooftop, his impact as he landed on the SUV denting in the massive roof.

Both Morgan and Jonah flinched, staring up at him out of shocked eyes but he didn't take the time to explain anything. He jumped over their heads, jamming his claws into the attacker's chest before he could squeeze the trigger on them.

The man gave a rattling breath behind his dark mask, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Logan didn't wait for him to take his last breath to shrug him off his claws and letting his body hit the floor.

He listened intently for any more sneak attacks but all he heard were the two shocked gasps behind him.

Cursing his bad luck, he slowly turned around to face them.

Jonah´s face was pale, still shaken from all the recent stress and shocks, his eyes wide as they took in Logan´s improved claws. Right, he had only ever seen his natural ones and he hadn't found the time for that particular story yet.

It seemed he wouldn't be able to tell it now either because Morgan's expression was rapidly changing from horrified to lethal.

He wasn't overly surprised when the black agent suddenly pointed his gun at him, the realization of just what Logan was capable of and of how similar it was to their UnSub´s ability, setting him of.

Reid flinched when he felt Morgan aim the gun at Logan all out of a sudden, looking terrified at the situation. Logan felt a sting in his chest even though he realized Jonah´s fear was more likely for Morgan than of Logan himself. He had seen the claws before after all and never been afraid of Logan.

Logan gulped. He didn´t like what this Morgan was doing to their relationship.

And what he like even less was how close Jonah still was to Morgan now that he seemed close to snapping at any moment.

Sure enough, Jonah instinctively started to reach out to divert the shot or stop Morgan somehow even if he knew Logan would be fine either way; Logan made a step forward to pull him out of Morgan´s immediately reach –friend or no friend, he hardly seemed in control right now.

But Morgan stopped him by pushing the young man behind him and against the side of the car, his eyes blazing: "STAY BACK! GET AWAY FROM US!"

Logan knew there would be no reasoning with the man now when not even Jonah´s protests reached him. He was used to it from humans, bloodied claws usually weren´t a very comforting sight –but it really was a bad time for Morgan to lose it.

"Morgan, stop…", Jonah yelled again, only to be ignored and pushed backwards one more.

"Drop the knives!", Morgan yelled, his finger tightening on the trigger.

Logan sighed.

"Can´t.", he said calmly and then lifted one hand to show Morgan that the claws were attached.

As soon as he did, three bullets ripped into his chest and skull and the world faded to black.

* * *

**Please dont kill me. It´ll be alright...I think...**


	9. Chapter 9

**So where were we? Right, I killed Logan :-**

**Sorry ´bout that again, this fic is becoming a lot more angsty than I planned. I tried to include some romance in this, but the angst remains...**

* * *

Over the sound of the gunshots, Reid couldn't be sure if he screamed.

He saw Logan go down, one bullet wedged deeply into his forehead and immediately felt sick to his stomach as memories of other times he´d seen Logan die flashed before his eyes –the feeling lingered even after he remembered that the mutant would be fine.

Instinct had him sprinting forward, reaching for him only to be grabbed and pulled by a pair of strong-muscled arms. Morgan dragged him backwards, his grip like iron and in stark contrast to the reassuring voice in his ear.

"Reid, don't…stay back!"

After a moment Reid let himself be pulled, realizing there was nothing he could do for Logan right now. The shock was greater than the damage in this case, but he still felt like he´d been hit over the head.

Boneless, he sagged against Morgan's chest and closed his eyes as he tried to get his racing pulse under control. Logan would be fine.

But they had serious problems. The sudden danger of their situation hadn't quite registered with him even now; it had been over almost before it started.

Reid stared at the dead men on the ground next to Logan who_ wouldn't_ wake up in a matter of minutes. Only now it seemed did the reality of his situation really hit him.

Logan had been right.

They were coming after them and they weren't being subtle about it –he clamped a hand over his mouth as he imagined how easily Morgan could have been shot just now. Just because he´d been with him, trying to protect him. The mere thought made him fight down panic.

Logan was right, he couldn't stay.

* * *

Morgan held Reid as carefully as he could while still expecting him to start thrashing again at any second. The shock of seeing Logan turn from a slightly suspect mutant into a lethal one, seeing him grow claws and practically slaughter five people still sat deep -but it couldn't be as bad as what Reid must be feeling.

He must be just as shocked by Logan´s true face, to face the possibility that he wasn't a knight in shiny armor after all and maybe even their UnSub. On top of that he would be devastated over seeing a loved one die in front of him. After all, one bad night wouldn't automatically erase 130 some years of affection, even Morgan realized that…

He looked down at Reid whose fingernails were unconsciously digging into his forearm and the tears that wouldn´t seem to dry - probably because Reid didn't even realize he was crying.

Morgan instinctively hugged the slender body in his arms tighter. Seeing Reid´s apathetic state, he almost regretted shooting Logan, but it had been them or him. He had to save their lives….Reid would understand somehow, someday…

Right?

"Reid…Spencer…", he dared to say his name lowly, fearing that the young man would snap at the sound of his voice and look at him with hate for what he´d done. It would have made sense, he couldn't expect him to act rationally right now, but he wasn't sure he´d handle it very well.

But Reid didn't lash out or struggle against him, he merely slapped a hand over his lips as he continued to stare at the corpses in front of them with wide eyes, like he was seeing something more, like he was reliving another memory.

The sight made Morgan´s stomach turn and his heart sting. Great, just his luck to probably have triggered some sort of trauma.

He moved so he was standing in front of Reid, blocking his sight of the bodies and Logan while he kept stabilizing him by the arms.

For a moment Reid just stared at his neck like he didn't even see him, then he slowly lifted his head, blinking as he tried to focus on his face. He looked utterly shaken, like he was about to break in half…

* * *

"I had to do it….I'm sorry…Reid, please, just think…he wasn't who you thought he was…."

Morgan´s pleading words penetrated his mind only gradually, caught up in the grim picture of his future it was busy painting for him. Through visions of hiding and living without an identity, Logan's guilty face hovering over him like a shadow he started to realize Morgan was apologizing for something.

What…?

"I had to shoot him…you saw what he was…"

Reid blinked, trying to focus on the present.

Why would Morgan think he´d be that devastated over killing Logan when he would wake up in just a couple of minutes? Sure, he wasn't exactly thrilled that one man he loved had killed the other but he understood –it had really been too much to handle, there had been an external threat to their lives and over that stress he had had to realize that Logan wasn't quite as harmless as Reid had told him. It was his own fault really for not properly preparing him.

Reid knew of course that Logan was a good honorable man who would do anything to protect his own –but he had also seen him kill many times before in order to accomplish that. He knew how that would look to anyone who didn't have the comfort of knowing for sure he wouldn't be next. It was no wonder Morgan had freaked out upon seeing him that way…the claws alone were what nightmares were made of.

The claws…they had looked different than Reid remembered them in the moonlight, longer and sharper, shiny…..he wondered what had happened to Logan to make that change happen, but didn't linger on it…he would be able to ask that soon enough.

Just like Morgan would find out that Logan wasn't a danger to them and that he had done no permanent damage once he woke up.

_If _Logan waited long enough to explain.

It was with utter dread that Reid realized that once Logan woke up he would be even more insistent they leave immediately; he might not even listen to his protests anymore in his worry.

Reid focused on Morgan's eyes, realizing the man was holding his face in his hands again, talking to him urgently and quietly, his dark eyes burning with emotion. He looked truly pained over what Logan's alleged death seemed to have caused in him –but Reid had no doubt he would do the whole thing again once Logan woke up. If Logan let him.

Reid briefly struggled with himself. He didn't want Morgan to feel guilty -but that would have meant explaining that Logan wasn't dead, or a threat…and by then Logan would be up again.

Making a quick decision, he covered Morgan's hands with his, making sure he looked responsive and relatively calm as he said: "Morgan, it´s okay, I understand…you did it to protect us both."

Morgan looked taken aback for a moment but then relief won over and he was pulled into a hug. As much as Reid wanted to stay still, he was getting more nervous about their surroundings by the second.

"We should get off the street.", he suggested.

He forced himself not to look back at Logan, reluctant to just leave him even though he knew the man would be fine…but he needed some time with Morgan and he wasn't sure Logan would still give him that.

"Yes, of course.", Morgan agreed, turning towards the FBI building but Reid pulled him back by his arm.

"No, take me home, please. We can call the others from the car, tell them they need to order a cleanup crew and CSI…"

Morgan looked confused and somehwhat conflic ted for a moment before he asked: "But don´t you want to…"

He shrugged in Logan´s direction, asking whether he wanted to see his body to the morgue.

Reid shook his head immediately: "Please…I really want to go home."

Luckily, Morgan didn't get suspicious at his unlikely behavior, probably accounting it to shock or the betrayal he thought Reid felt in regard to Logan.

They got into Reid´s private car as the SUV was still riddled with bullets, Morgan taking the wheel without asking. The ride was mostly silent, as Reid glumly pondered his future and what he could do and Morgan processed everything that ahd happened.

Not ten minutes later, they were climbing the stairs to Reid´s apartment, Morgan simply assuming he´d been invited in.

Reid hesitated briefly before unlocking his door.

_Maybe for the last time_, he couldn't help but think.

He had been forced to move from place to place quickly a lot over the past decades but it had never quite hurt so much with the exception of being left alone by Logan and Victor.

He suddenly felt it had been a good idea to come here now; it would give him the opportunity to pack some things. It wasn't like he had anything he couldn't live without at his apartment, but it wouldn't hurt to pack a bag with a picture of the team, of Henry, of Diana Reid maybe.

Just in case.

He felt a stab of guilt upon realizing that in his mind he had already given in, that he wasn't even going to try and find a solution. Morgan wouldn´t like that.

But then, Morgan knew nothing about the organization, of Stryker and his agents, of what they could do if they set their mind to it…no, he was doing the right thing here. He was going to leave if it saved the people he loved.

Reid opened the apartment door silently, letting Morgan step inside before him. The black agent´s neck muscles looked tense from behind and he kept his hand on his belt as he moved in front of Reid almost automatically.

Reid fought against his throat closing up. He just wanted a little more time.

He locked the door behind them even though it seemed redundant in light of who he was dealing with. Morgan made his way through the unknown apartment, not turning on the light until he had made sure all windows were secured; he had a harder time with the balcony door and they had to content themselves by just killing the lights in the living room again and moving into the kitchen.

Morgan sat down in one of the kitchen chairs, looking a little less alert but still worried when he mustered Reid. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it again…

"I´m okay, Derek:", Reid said softly, making sure his sorrow was well kept inside. He hoped that if Morgan saw any of it he would misconstrue it as sadness about Logan's death.

Morgan still didn't look convinced, he mustered Reid like he might snap at any moment: "How can you be…I'm freaked out and I only found out that that Logan guy is a killing machine, so you must be deva…"

He stopped when Reid stepped closer and brushed his fingers over his mouth.

"Let´s not talk about that right now, ok? Just… stay with me for a moment, alright?", he asked, eyes silently leading Morgan to just go with it and not ask any more questions. He didn't know how much time they had but it already wasn't enough.

Morgan had fallen silent when Reid touched him, suddenly looking anything but weary. Wary maybe. Of Reid´s mental state.

"Yea…", he finally nodded, eyes growing warm despite his confusion: "Of course, pretty boy. Is there anything I can do?"

Reid nodded almost hastily, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest as he gripped both armrests of Morgan's chair and leaned over him until they were only inches apart.

Morgan´s eyes widened slightly when he realized he hadn't misread the signs after all. Still, he had to know Reid's mood didn't fit the situation.

"Reid, I don't-" This time Reid cut him off with his own mouth before he could protest any further, soft lips lightly covering his. He felt his heart flutter at the touch, at finally being so close to Morgan –but he also felt the man's hesitation.

Sudden desperation constricted his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he couldn't take losing Morgan before he´d ever had him. Not like that.

Regretfully, he pulled back a little to look into Morgan's face.

Morgan looked extremely worried now, his brows furrowed so much his eyes seemed black underneath their shadow. He lifted a hand to cup Reid's cheek like he had before, lightly shaking his head when he saw the desperate turmoil in Reid's eyes.

"This isn't the time, you´re not thinking…", he started but seemed to forget what he had wanted to say in midsentence, suddenly too focused on the skin under his fingertips.

Even through tears, Reid saw the exact moment Morgan's resolve faltered and was replaced by longing.

Without asking another question his hand snaked around the back of Reid's neck, pulling him down. Their mouths met again, far less hesitant this time as Morgan took control, letting go of the restraint he´d exhibited for several years now. Reid practically tumbled into Morgan's lap when a strong arm around his waist pulled him close.

His heart skipped in excitement and he sighed softly as he leaned into him, wrapping both arms around the man's strong neck as though to make sure he wouldn´t pull back again.

But Morgan was far from it. His free hand in Reid´s hair, he attempted to deepen their kiss and Reid didn't hesitate to open his mouth, pressing himself closer as if trying to become one with him on the spot.

It was as though all the unresolved tension they´d suffered over the years combined with tonight's stress annihilated all inhibition, leaving no room for doubt, or fear or sorrow.

Reid was beyond thankful for the brief period of oblivion, allowing him to think of nothing but the things he felt for and through the man he was straddling. He moaned softly when Morgan´s hands wandered over his back, finding their way under his shirt and caressing the skin they could reach.

Suddenly feeling bold, he ground his hips into Morgan's with a delicious pressure that made the profiler gasp and throw his head back as desire rippled through him and made him forget about everything else for the moment.

Reid smiled slightly as he placed a kiss on Morgan's neck, leaving a small mark. He paused for a second to stare at it, thinking that it might stay longer than he…but before he could think too much, Morgan pulled him back down, kissing him passionately again until his breath left him.

The ringing of the phone interrupted them for the second time that day.

They both flinched, torn from their blissful state and then Morgan uttered a string of choice words while Reid let his head fall into the crook of the man's neck with a exasperated sigh.

He watched as Morgan fumbled for his cell phone, reluctant to move off his lap even though it seemed appropriate. Morgan´s arms around his waist didn't move though so he figured it was okay to stay that way. He breathed slowly, trying to calm down some as he listened to the conversation quietly.

"Yeah, Hotch.", Morgan said into the phone sounding, slightly breathless as well. He had immediately grown serious again when he heard his boss voice and Reid experienced the same, reality rushing back.

"I meant to call you, man.", Morgan now said: "…We got attacked right before we could follow you…yeah…you´ll see when you get there….no, both me and Reid are fine…no….I…wait a minute, ok?"

He put one hand over the shell of the phone and kissed Reid lightly one more time, looking apologetic next to worried: "I'll tell him what´s going on. You gonna be ok?"

Reid did his best to hide his frustration at the interruption. Kissing Morgan was the best things that had happened to him in…well, a long time.

He knew though that they couldn't shut out reality even if they wanted to; he could tell that Morgan wanted to spare him by not uttering the words _Logan_ and _dead_ in the same sentence while he was there and again he didn't have the heart to tell him it was unnecessary. He wondered briefly if Hotch would be faster in piecing together what Morgan hadn't…that even a bullet to the head couldn't kill Logan. Well, if so he could tell Morgan for him.

He nodded and stood up, smiling slightly when Morgan's hand stroked his cheek briefly for comfort before he went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Reid took a moment to just breathe before he rearranged his messed up shirt and hair.

Then he walked into the living room, collecting some of his favorite books and the pictures on his sideboard, putting them into his go bag.

Even though he had been expecting it, he about jumped out of his skin when there was a noise on the balcony, followed by a knock on the glass.

He looked up to see a large shadow hovering near the glass doors, and slowly got up to walk towards it. Logan´s face was unreadable as he waited for him to come closer, but at least he seemed controlled enough to not just burst through the glass and ruin Reid's carpet.

Reid opened the door, feeling sheepish and anxious at the same time.

He started to say sorry but the sound was cut off when Logan pulled him into a hug, practically crushing him into his chest.

* * *

Morgan rubbed his eyes in distress and exhaustion as he tried to communicate with Hotch even though his mind was still in the other room with Reid.

It hadn't been the best time for their first kiss and he was pretty sure that Reid's bold behavior was mainly due to the stress they´d had –he had tried to resist, to tell him they would have time for themselves once this whole ordeal had blown over, but they way Reid had looked at him, touched him had erased all rational thought pretty quickly.

Now though, that he heard Hotch´s grim voice over the phone, he was fully aware of everything that had happened that night.

"We´re just arriving at the site, Morgan."; Hotch told him and he heard car doors being opened in the background.

"There should be three snipers on the street and two on the roof plus…Logan."; he said, mentally preparing himself for explaining to Hotch why he had killed the latter.

He never got to though because Hotch said: "No."

"What do you mean?"

"No, Logan isn't here. Just the other…"

"What do you mean he´s not there? I shot him three times, one time in the head. He didn't just get up and walk away…!"

He stopped in midsentence when a terrible notion occurred to him.

He barely listened to Hotch´s urgent questions, heart suddenly racing in his chest. Yes, Logan could heal his wounds, but he wouldn't be able to get back up from a head shot…

He whirled around when there was a noise outside the bathroom, followed by a voice that definitely wasn't Reid´s. He cursed, dropping the phone as he pulled out his gun again and slipped out of the room quickly but quietly.

* * *

"Are you okay?", Logan murmured after a moment and Reid nodded against his chest, immediately feeling guilty for what he´d done even though he knew Logan wouldn't be mad at him.

"You?"

Logan nodded, creases on his unmarred forehead: "I must say your friend is a pretty good shot. Hurt like hell. Now, where is he? I got a bone to pick with him."

Reid shook his head urgently, stepping back and grabbing hold of Logan´s arm even though he knew it wouldn't be of much use: "No, Logan, it's not his fault. He just freaked out because of the claws. I still have to tell him I know about those and that you only tried to help."

Logan sighed but stilled in Reid hold, letting have his way: "Well, what have you been doing for the past twenty minutes if not that?"

He looked down at Reid and the younger man blushed, suddenly convinced Logan could see what he and Morgan had done just minutes ago. If he did, he didn't comment on it.

"I thought I´d let him get over the shock first.", Reid murmured, glad when Logan didn´t pry. He was sure he wouldn't be opposed to their relationship in general, but in light of everything that was going on he wouldn't be happy about more things tying him to this city.

"Well, we should be safe for the moment:", Logan deftly changed the subject: "They won't send out more attackers until they've realized the first unit is dead. They probably didn't expect me with you that why they sent humans…next time they'll send someone who is better equipped to deal with these."

He extended and arm and let the claws come forward, careful to point them away from Reid.

Reid –reassured now that Logan didn't seem to want to leave immediately- let scientific curiosity get the best of him for a moment : "I thought they looked different."

"Yeah, another one of Stryker's experiments.", Logan growled: "Happened a couple of years ago when Victor was starting to lose more and more control. They make me stronger than him, easier to control him."

"You just let them do that?…That must have been a difficult procedure.", he looked at the mutant with furrowed brows, guessing that it must have been similar to his own change.

Logan shrugged it off, his face unreadable: "Yeah, but I was already planning on leaving then and I assumed they wouldn't let me go peacefully so I figured any advantage I can get…"

"What are they made of?", Reid asked, curiously leaning in closer, one hand lingering close over the metal as he inspected it.

Logan's unarmed hand caught his wrist, gently pulling his hand back as he gave him a small smile: "Careful there, love, they're sharp."

Reid was about to reply when a noise from the kitchen door caught their attention.

He had but to turn and look into Morgan´s burning eyes, the way they flickered over Logan´s claws and the grip on his wrist to know that he was in for another round of drama.

* * *

**Like I said, more drama...sorry. Well, Reid certainly didnt help to clear things up in this one. I think he may have seemed a little too forward when coming on to Morgan, I always imagine him as awkward and unexperineced -but dont forget, he´s like a hundered and fifty years old. He´s gonna have some experience, right?**

**Reviews are love :D**


	10. Chapter 10

"Get your hands off of him!"

Reid wasn't necessarily surprised to see Morgan stand by the door with his gun drawn once again, clearly misinterpreting Logan´s hold on him for danger judging by his stance and expression. Still, he felt his heart clench at the awful situation he´d gotten them into. Got if only he had told Morgan earlier, if only he were less suspicious, if only…

Well, it didn't matter now. All he could do was try and fix this somehow before Logan did. He had a feeling that that would end much less pleasantly considering both men were equally hotheaded.

As if on cue, he felt Logan sigh close to him and knew what he was thinking. This kind of felt like a thriller movie to which he´d already seen the end.

He took a deep breath as he fully turned around, pulling his hand out of Logan´s but remaining between the two men. Enough to take some of the tension away maybe and show Morgan he wasn't in peril but not enough to give him a clear shot. He´d be damned if he´d go through that whole mess twice.

Logan let him even though he was obviously annoyed –if not impatient. Reid pushed down the feeling of misery in his gut at the thought that these could very well be his last minutes with Morgan. Logan hadn't demanded they leave again since he´d arrived, but getting shot again was unlikely to make him more open to conversation.

"Morgan…Derek…", he began carefully, putting his hands up in an appeasing gesture: "It´s okay, he´s not gonna-"

"Reid, get away from him, I got you covered!", Morgan interrupted, still aiming at Logan´s head: "Make one move, big guy, and I'll put so many bullets in you even you won't get up from it!"

Logan scoffed at his words but he sounded little amused. Reid felt him step forward and blindly moved one arm to signal for him to stay back. Luckily, it seemed to work.

At least it did until Morgan provoked him even further: "What, too scared to face me without a shield? Not so tough after all, huh?"

Reid wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a tactic to distract the alleged UnSub from his "hostage" or if Morgan was just venting his aggression, but he barely managed to grab hold of Logan´s arm as the man made to push past him.

Logan's hands found his upper arms, slightly squeezing in warning that he wasn't going to watch the situation get out of hand any more. Reid refused to move even an inch and luckily Logan was polite enough to pretend that he couldn't just pick him up like a rag doll if he wanted to.

"No!", he snapped at both of them equally: "Morgan, stop it! Please… just listen to me for a moment."

The whole situation as making him as frustrated as it made him nervous. Not for himself of course –like Morgan would ever shoot him. But he could see the chaotic flickers of emotion in the other agent´s eyes, the way he looked just like when they had an especially dangerous arrest to make. He really was convinced that Logan was all sorts of evil and that they were both in lethal danger.

He had to do something. If Morgan kept this up Logan was sure to lose his temper at some point and fact was if it came down to it Logan could snap him in half like a twig.

"Derek, there's no need for…!"

But his almost-boyfriend didn't even listen to him, still fixated on Logan: "Step away from him, man, I'm not gonna say it again!"

Reid assumed that Morgan was talking to Logan now because of his tone. He groaned in frustration. How the hell was he supposed to explain anything when Morgan didn't even listen? He couldn't let Logan get shot in the head each time he needed some time to talk quietly!

The grip on his upper arm tightened and he had to dig his heels into the floor to keep from being pushed to the side.

"Jonah, move.", Logan said quietly, voice tight.

He sounded as annoyed as he sounded concerned, considering Morgan was getting more and more agitated and Reid was still in the line of fire.

Reid saw Morgan tense even more at the touch, his finger tightening on the trigger, but refused to move to the side: "No! I'm not gonna let you two act like teenagers. We need to have a rational conversation about this. Morgan, calm down. You don't have to worry about Logan…he´s on our side, he´s not gonna hurt us. Just put down the gun so we can talk."

He hated how it seemed that he was talking Morgan down now like he would an UnSub, but he didn't know what else to do.

"I´m not doing anything, until you're standing next to me.", Morgan growled, inching closer slowly, gun always trained on Logan´s head.

* * *

Morgan knew he was losing control, that he shouldn't even be pointing a gun in Reid´s direction even if it was just because he was inconveniently covering Logan.

He had no idea what was going on, how Logan was here or what would possess Reid to still trust him after what he´d done. Denial probably. He must be so afraid of losing him that he´d easily believed his lies.

But he couldn't worry about that right now. And he couldn't back down like he knew he should. It was the first thing they learned about situations like these, don't aggravate the criminal or he might snap and harm whoever is closest. Which in this case was Reid.

He just couldn´t stop thinking of those claws sliding into the men's chest like they were out of butter, the way he had stabbed them without a second of hesitation or remorse. And Reid was so damn close to those deadly weapons, not even watching his back.

How could he protect him if Reid didn't realize he needed protection? It was killing him to be so stuck, so helpless…

"There's no point, Jonah.", Logan then said, and actually pushed him to the side with little to no effort.

Morgan didn't wait to see what he was planning: he took the first opening he saw, aimed for the mutant´s heart and pulled the trigger.

He barely saw Logan's expression change to one of anger before the man´s shape moved so quickly that it practically blurred before his eyes.

The bullet hit the opposite wall, he heard Reid yell something and the next thing he knew he was hit in the chest by what felt like a small station wagon, knocking the air out of him and making him see stars in pain. His back hit the wall that had been five feet away just a second ago, and he found himself pinned with a muscled forearm across his collarbones.

He blinked past the pain and the blood rushing n his ears as he stared into the mutant's eyes, ready to feel a stabbing pain that meant his likely death. It didn't come though, Logan just kept him pinned to the wall with no room to move. Was he dragging it out?

Morgan had no idea and no way to fight him off. He´d lost his gun and as much as he pushed against the man´s grip he couldn't make him move. Logan held him in place easily, augmenting the pressure to his throat slightly when he kicked at his legs.

He heard Reid yell again as he closed in and he wished he could tell him to stay away, but there was barely enough air to breathe in his lungs. Logan didn't turn around though, his attention solely focused on Morgan as he glared down at him:

"Now, you listen to me, boy. I'm done playing your games, I don't care about your opinions about me but I'm tired of dealing with you when I have bigger worries. So here´s the short version of what Jonah´s been trying to say over your yelling: I have no interest in killing you -if I did I could have done that three times by now. I killed those men in the parking lot to protect Jonah and that's all I'm here for, ok?"

"Like hell…", Morgan panted as disdainfully as he could manage. In response the pressure on his collarbone increased painfully and he gasped.

"I don't care if you believe me."; Logan told him: "Fact is, you have nothing on me and even if you shoot me a hundred times, all it gets you is about five minutes to try and make a run for it. I get that you're worried about Jonah and that you want him to stay with you. Now, I have no right to meddle with his private life -but I will if it endangers his life. And right now it does. Your thick headedness does."

He glared down at the agent, trying to reign in his anger. A little calmer, he said: "So here is how it´s gonna go: you´re not gonna sabotage my actions anymore and I´ll go back to ignoring just how much you annoy me. Then maybe we can cooperate. But Jonah is going where I´m going so I can protect him. So if you want us to stay, quit with the bullshit! The second you endanger him by trying to run off again, I´m done and we´re gone. Are we clear?"

There were a lot of things Morgan wanted to say to that but even in his state he saw the logic in Logan´s speech. It didn't even matter if he trusted the mutant. He had no choice but to do as he said unless he wanted to risk losing Reid, or getting one of them killed fighting. For now he had to comply…and hope that Logan was the sort of crazy murderer who cared about his family aka Reid. Yeah, right, because those were rampant…

"Yes.", he ground out despite his doubts, knowing that him being dead wouldn't help Reid either. Best to play along for now.

Logan nodded in grim satisfaction. He let him go and Morgan slid down the wall, coughing and grasping his neck.

Reid was by his side the second Logan backed off, shaky hands ghosting over his throat to inspect the damage: "Damnit, Logan…Derek, are you-?"

He yelped in surprise when Morgan grabbed him, ignoring his pain and pulled him to his side. He ignored Logan´s annoyed frown and held the young man close by instinct, the only way he could shield him at all now.

"Don't worry."; he whispered against Reid´s hair so Logan wouldn't notice: "I´ll get us away from this maniac -no matter what."

Reid shook his head immediately and his hands fell heavily on his shoulders, and Morgan had a hard time determining for which of the many reasons he looked troubled. In some twisted way, he still seemed equally worried about Morgan and Logan but not about the fact that he was still sitting with his back turned and weaponless to the latter.

"Morgan, no."; he replied, urgently: "Don't do anything. He´s right, you couldn't outrun him. No matter how often you shoot him…we have so little time as it is. Don't let it end this way."

It didn't help anything of course, but Morgan found a sort of strange comfort in those words. At least they sounded like Reid recognized the danger that was Logan. And that he´d rather stay with Morgan.

There was something more in those hazel eyes though, a sadness that overshadowed anything else.

Morgan took a sharp breath as realization hit him: "You knew he wasn't dead."

He didn't have to see Reid lower his head to know the answer was yes.

"I knew about the claws, too."; he said quietly, sounding guilty: "He´s had them for as long as I know him. He´s only ever hurt anyone in defense, please believe me…I should have told you, but I knew you would have reacted…well, like this."

He looked at Morgan pleadingly and the black agent had to wave goodbye to the hope that Reid had at last grown wary of Logan.

He didn't get Reid´s motivation anymore, hadn't since the first time he´d interacted with Logan –but this was beyond confusing. He wasn't scared of him and yet he ran away? He knew he was a killer and yet he was prepared to go with the mutant? He´d run from him and had yet let him in the apartment?

"Reid, he murdered those men.", he said lowly, testing where they stood carefully. He was getting the feeling that Logan could hear them even with their voices lowered but he seemed to at least stick to his promise to leave them be as long as Morgan stopped fighting him.

"To protect us.", Reid corrected immediately: "We've shot UnSub´s in self-defense too. It's the same thing. He´s not the enemy."

Morgan shook his head in angry desperation: "If you´re not scared of him then why did you leave him there and ran away?"

Reid sighed, sitting back on his heels so he could look at Morgan's face: "I'm not scared to go with Logan. I just don't want to lose this…you. I'm sorry, I should have explained, it would have made this whole mess unnecessary. But I…I just wanted some time to…"

He broke off, his voice getting thinner and he swallowed harshly, looking down. Morgan felt his heart clench when more and more pieces of the puzzle fell into place. He had known Reid was acting oddly back in the kitchen!

"To what? Say goodbye?"

Reid nodded teary-eyed, still not looking at him. Morgan stared at him, shocked and incredulous, not sure if he should get mad or cry as well:

"You knew all this time he was gonna come here…that´s why you suddenly kissed me…"

Reid could hear the devastation in Morgan's voice and winced when it stung; he wasn't sure f it was because he felt betrayed or just because the whole situation as sort of tragic but he didn't dare to ask.

He squared his shoulders as best as he could and looked at the man with his jaw set, contrasting his burning eyes: "I´m not gonna apologize for that. It´s better than nothing."

Morgan just stared at him for a long moment, processing Reid´s train of thought, then his face crunched up and he pulled him close, not mad but deeply troubled. He didn't care if Reid wasn't reliable when it came to Logan, if he couldn't take care of himself he would do it for him. Somehow.

"That won't be our last kiss.", he whispered fervently: "I'm not gonna let you go. When this is over…"

Logan cleared his throat loudly, interrupting him. At first Morgan thought it was because of the words, because they sounded like he wouldn't keep his promise but Logan just said:

"If you want any chance at that, maybe you should quit with the dramatics already and help work on a plan. Your team is about to arrive."

Both Reid and Morgan sat up straighter at those words, listen intently. Indeed there were steps by the door then someone pounded on it: "Reid? Open up, it´s Hotch!"

Logan moved a little to the side, not keen on getting shot again and motioned for the other two to stay down against the wall.

"Hotch, it´s okay! Were fine.", Reid called through the door, he attempted to get up and open but Morgan pulled him back down.

"Don't. They're ready to fire. I told them about what happened on the phone."

And really, seconds later Hotch kicked in the door.

The team quickly assessed the room and the situation, reacting alarmed at seeing Logan's still visible claws. Three guns were trained on him in seconds.

Logan sighed, seemingly exasperated. He caught Reid´s pleading look and didn't fool around this time. Without a noise, he let the claws retreat into his hand, holding both of them up in mock surrender.

"There. Harmless again.", he smirked.

Hotch moved in closer, covered by Emily: "Keep your distance. Turn around, hands over your head."

Logan shook his head, looking little impressed. He lowered his hand, crossing them over his chest: "I don´t think so."

"Hotch, he was protecting us.", Reid tried again: "It was self-defense. Morgan just overreacted."

He wasn't surprised when he received no answer.

"You're under arrest.", Hotch repeated darkly, dangerously as he unlocked his gun: "Put your hands over your head…"

"Or what?", Logan taunted with a raised eyebrow: "You're gonna shoot me too? And then again? I´ve caught more bullets in my lifetime than everyone at your headquarters combined."

* * *

Reid let his head fall against the wall with an exhausted sigh.

He didn't have the energy to try and talk to Hotch, too, now. He was confident enough that his boss would see reason where Morgan hadn't -even if Logan´s argumentation lacked in finesse. He was right though. Even if they did shoot him again –it would only lead to them realizing it was pointless.

Maybe it was foolish to expect his friends to trust Logan –but how else could they work together?

Logan seemed confident as he shrugged, giving Hotch a choice: "So, I´ll tell you what I just told Agent Morgan. I´m no danger to you; you´re Jonah´s friends and we all want to make sure he stays safe. Of course, you don´t have to trust me: But you won´t keep me from him. So you can either accept that I'm on your side and we can start being productive, or we´ll leave."

Reid saw Hotch hesitate, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Even he didn't trust Logan, it was true that they didn't have much of a choice. And he hadn't killed them yet, so that spoke for him.

"It´s okay, guys.", Reid repeated softly, nudging them to give in already: "We´re fine. It was all just a misunderstanding. Logan didn't do anything."

Hotch shot a questioning look in their direction: "Morgan?"

Morgan hesitated but then nodded after one pointed look by Logan, realizing that trying to have Logan arrested would be of no use and result in him taking Reid away: "Yeah, man. We´re okay."

"I can't let you leave with Reid.", Hotch told Logan warningly, but he started lowering his gun. Logan shrugged, unimpressed: "Then convince me that he´s safer here."

* * *

"So what have you found out?"

It was minutes later and they had all somewhat relaxed.

They all sat around Reid´s table, opposite of Logan who ignored the constant wary glances he still got. Hotch had decided to trust Reid and accept Logan´s help instead of trying to arrest him. That didn't mean his hand didn't constantly hover over his belt though.

Morgan had sat down, too, grudgingly and looking like he just wanted to grab Reid and make a run for it. As it was he just stayed close to the young doctor, like that would shield them somehow.

Reid took his hand again, like he had in the conference room before, squeezing it slightly for comfort. He didn't know why Logan had changed his mind and decided to give this team work thing a shot –it wasn't like anyone could have really stopped him from just taking him away. He liked to think it was because he had realized how much losing Morgan would devastate Reid.

He sighed; he didn't know how all this was going to end or if Logan wouldn't change his mind if there was another attack so he would have much rather been alone with Morgan now, but if they had a plan at least there was a chance that they could solve this problem and he could stay after all.

So he tried to focus and listen to Hotch´s report.

"The girl abducted was a mutant as well, college age. Witnesses say they saw a man around thirty with brown hair and a long, dark coat drag her away. They reported him having claws."

All eyes were on Logan again as if on command and the mutant frowned at the incessant mistrust: "Hey, I was dead at the time, don´t look at me."

"He´s right, you know."; Reid threw in, trying to help: "Plus, remember the keratin found in the wounds. Logan's claws are made of metal."

Prentiss nodded: "So we just have to look for another mutant with longs nails and without morals who is an experienced killer."

He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic, or if she actually knew any statistic on the number of mutants in the US with traits similar to Logan's. He decided not to speak up on the topic though, feeling it wasn't the time for trivia.

"We´re gonna need photofit.", he said.

Rossi shook his head: "No need. They have a surveillance video of the abductor. They gave it to us at the crime scene."

He went through his pockets and produced a piece of paper which he unfolded in the middle of the table.

Reid looked at it and his breath caught in shock. His head snapped up to meet Logan's eyes and he found that the other mutant looked just as shocked and pained as he.

"Victor.", he growled.

* * *

**Sorry the updating took pretty long again. But I have work and school, plus I'm writing on two crossovers at once and try to give them both equal time. **

**I´ve thought about putting one on hiatus till the others is finished but that seemed unfair to you guys. **

**So I´ve decided to try something that seems fair to me: I´ve updated a chapter to both of my stories tonight and from now on I will always update the one that got the most feedback on the last update next. That should solve my trouble: If the majority likes this story every week, I´ll fishing it first and vice versa. If it varies from week to week I will keep going like now.**

**Speaking of feedback, I´m happy for every review and alert but I would be even happier if more of them actually contained some constructive thoughts, corrections or ideas. Please, I´m happy you like my story but please tell me what or why, or where you´d like to see it go so I have something to work with. Thank you so much!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, this isn't an actual update.

I just want to let you guys know that I´m not gonna be updating for a while now, how long I don't know yet.

I really like this story and I guess some of you do too as I have well over a 150 alerts and favs to it, but I was getting a little frustrated with the lack of actual feedback.

I don't know why that is, maybe you liked the beginning but not the chapters after that. Like I said, I have no way to know. I can only suggest you voice your opinion on one of the chapters that are up.

So sorry to those who always reviewed, I promise I won't abandon this completely: I´ll probably finish it once I´m done with my other CM crossover.


	12. Chapter 12

**I thought I would update this now, just so the break isnt too long. I wont update again next week or the week after but like I said: This will be finished.**

* * *

Reid stared at the blurry photograph with disbelieving eyes. He couldn't begin to wrap his mind around what he was seeing.

Victor.

He felt his stomach turning and saw that Logan was feeling very similar. The only difference was that he didn't look terribly surprised. And Reid was afraid to ask why.

In all the decades they had spent in close quarters, being as close to a family as it could get to each other he had preferred not to think about the scarier sides of Victor's personality.

The violent outbursts, the cruel ruthlessness, the blood that would stain his coat when he came home sometimes.

He had preferred to ignore what it told him because inversely he had known that it didn't mean anything for him._ He_ wasn't in danger. Victor never so much as laid a punishing hand on him.

He had never been like Logan, had never radiated that warm trustworthiness that made Reid want to curl up by his side and be held like a child even after years and years.

But he had never doubted that Victor cared about him. He just cared in his own twisted way.

His mind flashed back to long lost days, moments of danger and fear that had ended with Victor saving him.

Like one time when he had been about twelve and Logan hadn't been there to stand up for him for once when he found himself in a situation similar to the night his parents had died, hadn't been there to rebuff them with gruff words and bared claws.

Instead there had been Victor, seemingly coming out of nowhere, like an angel of death.

There had never been any threats, no discussions he could remember. Just lifeless bodies on the ground and Victor carelessly wiping his red hands on his coat before walking over to help him up and take him away.

He never asked, never protested, just sank against the mutant's large chest and let him wrap his coat around them both, giving in to the warmth and darkness.

Once or twice after those occasions he had found himself waking up in his dark room, Logan´s and Victor´s hushed, angry voices coming through the door.

"I don't know what your problem is, Jimmy! Was I supposed to let those freaks hurt him?"

"You can't go around killing everyone, Victor."

"And why not, brother? Who is to stop me? The humans? You?"

They had been interrupted when Reid –alarmed by the familiar threat in both of their voices- had ripped the door open, throwing his arms around Logan´s waist, thereby pulling him out of his aggressive stance which Victor was mirroring.

"Please, stop fighting.", he had whimpered into Logan´s shirt: "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time. Don't fight…"

His desperate pleas had effectively stopped both brothers and after a moment Logan hugged him lightly, ruffling his hair. Reid relaxed at the gesture, knowing it meant Logan was back in control. He peeked at victor through his hair to make sure he had calmed down to and got a slightly strained smile in return.

"It's alright, Jonah.", Logan tired to calm him quietly: "We weren't fighting. Let's go back to sleep, alright?"

Victor shot his brother one last contemptuous look as he ushered the child back to the bedroom.

"Right. Better be a good boy and do as Jimmy says.", he scoffed, bending down to kiss him goodnight.

With another icy glance at his brother he left the room, staying out for almost two days that time.

Back then he hadn't really understood why they had fought so much, that it was Victor´s uncontrollable, destructive behavior that had Logan more worried every day.

With him always being charming and protective over Jonah it was easy to block out the utter lack of respect for human lives he had in general.

Later when he was older he had found it worrisome, but still -he would have never guessed that Victor was behind these killings.

After all, poor impulse control in the face of people trying to hurt your family was one thing. Poor judgment in employers was one thing.

But those mutants had mostly been kids, innocents who hadn't hurt anybody.

He didn't want to believe it.

"You know that man?", Hotch interrupted his thoughts, alarm in his voice.

Everybody was staring at them again and Reid shook his head in misery. This was just getting worse by the minute. First all that trouble with Logan and Morgan, and now this.

He didn't reply, merely staring at Logan with a pleading look in his eyes, begging for a logical explanation. One that wouldn't uproot his entire world view.

But all Logan did was give him a guilty, somewhat guilty look before answering Hotch´s question: "He's my brother."

Just that. Not even an attempt to explain, to defend Victor.

Why? And why wasn't he just as shocked, or at least surprised?

"Why am I not surprised?", Morgan chided suddenly, all but taking the words out of Reid's mouth. He looked torn between worry and anger, just like the rest of the team really.

Logan shot him a warning look before turning his attention back on Reid.

"Did you know about this?", Reid asked him, barely able to hide the tremble in his voice. He needed some sort of reassurance. He had had no trouble defending Logan to his friends because he didn't have the slightest doubt that he was a good man, not some sort of monster.

With Victor on the other hand, it would take more than his own mixed memories of the man to convince him.

He didn't want to believe that Victor was capable of this. But that didn't mean he couldn't.

Logan shook his head, though he didn't look too convincing: "No. Of course not. I told you I haven't seen him in years."

When Reid kept looking at him with a distraught expression, he sighed heavily, leaning back against the wall: "He said he would make me pay. Before I left."

Reid shook his head disbelievingly, getting up and hugging himself: "But for what? You didn't do anything to him…did you?"

"I…no. Remember how he would get when he had been away from you for too long? How he seemed to be a changed man when he returned?"

Reid nodded minimally.

Those times had scared him. But usually all it took for him was to wish really hard that he would be normal again and then touch his hand or face like he had when they had met.

"You had been gone for months and I barely recognized him anymore.", Logan said: "It wouldn't surprise me to hear he has slipped even further since I left."

"But this?", Reid asked incredulously: "What reason does he have to do this?"

Logan just shrugged, not even trying very hard to find a good reason: "If it is what Stryker wants he´ll do his job."

"But why would he try to get you two killed?"; Emily was the first of the team to take part in the conversation: "I thought you were a family or something."

She looked at Logan questioningly whose frown deepened: "Our relationship is…complex."

At that, Hotch finally found his voice back too, stepping up with his arms crossed over his chest: "Well, I'm sorry but that doesn't sound very reassuring. Let's assume you didn't know of your brother´s involvement in this. What does this mean for the case? Is this man going to show up here next, trying to kill or abduct you?"

Logan shrugged grimly: "I don't know what his plan is. He might not even know about what happened to us tonight. It doesn't seem like him to send someone else to settle his scores. If he wanted me dead he would have come to do the job himself."

"So you _don't _doubt that he would be capable of killing you?"

"He isn't strong enough to kill me."; Logan dodged the question, knowing what he really wanted to know.

Hotch frowned at that, having gotten his answer anyway: "Alright, that's it. We are moving you into protective custody, Reid."

"No!", Reid protested in the same second that Logan stepped into Hotch´s path.

"Look, it's like I already said.", Logan explained impatiently: "Had Victor wanted to kill me he would have already. We don't even know if he is after us…and concerning the organization, I don't think anyone will be coming for us tonight. And even if they did, it would be better to be in a confined space we can control. Out on the street we´re an open target."

"But Victor-"

"Victor doesn't want to hurt Jonah.", Logan said with determination, leaving no doubt that he actually believed it: "He might try to kill me but that is practically impossible. So the only ones in danger are really you."

Logan looked unimpressed at their offended faces and Reid decided it was about time to jump in before the situation escalated again.

"He's right, you guys should leave before you get caught in the line of fire."

He expected Morgan to protest again but the older agent was uncharacteristically quiet, just standing there with an expression of utter doom on his face. Instead, Hotch took the lead once more.

"Absolutely not, Reid.", he shook his head: "I feel bad already about leaving you with Logan. I'm not going to leave so that his eviler twin can get his hands on you. Whether he wants you dead or for something else, it's not happening."

Reid looked at him with annoyed resignation, knowing he would be able to change the man´s mind. Especially not with Rossi and Emily looking just as determined. They would have to come up with a compromise.

"Fine."; he sighed: "Stay here then. There are the two couches, one guest room and my bedroom. But Logan is staying, too."

He looked around with sharp eyes, his jaw set, daring any of them to disagree.

He would admit that he was wary of Victor at this point. But not Logan. They wouldn't even go there. He wouldn't let them.

In the end, Hotch conceded grudgingly, making the decision for all of them: "Fine. Looks like we´ll have to double up, people."

They looked around at that, suddenly awkward.

Prentiss was the only woman -which wasn't as complicated as the question as who would be paired up with Logan. Obviously no one felt like closing both eyes within reach of his claws –but they hardly had an alternative.

"It's okay you guys.", Reid gave in quickly when he saw their faces: "I´ll sleep with Logan."

"No!", came the immediate simultaneous answer from both Morgan and Hotch. It would have almost been comical if it weren't so annoying.

"Guys…", Reid sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was starting to sound more annoyed than exasperated.

Before they could get into any deeper discussion on who Reid was sleeping with though, Logan walked up behind him, a casual hand on the waist as he gave Morgan a short but pointed look.

Then he addressed Reid, a slight smile hiding his true feelings well: "Don't worry about it. I want to check out the surrounding area anyway. I'll be nearby."

"You sure?", Reid asked skeptically. They both looked around at the tense agents in the room, who hadn't moved in what seemed like ages.

"Yeah.", Logan shook his head slightly: "See you in the morning."

He pulled Reid closer and kissed his temple, making him muster a small apologetic smile. Then he walked over to the balcony door without another word, walked outside and simply jumped over the railing, disappearing into the night.

Reid looked after him with a sigh before closing the door and crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at his team accusingly: "Are you guys happy now?"

"Reid, you understand why we are worried right?", Hotch told him, his expression a little softer than usual.

"Yes.", Emily was quick to support him, looking to her younger colleague for understanding: "We all just want to keep you safe but having your friend here is bound to make us a little edgy. If you didn't know Logan- would you trust him with all we´ve learned today? Especially about this brother?"

Reid opened his mouth to answer immediately but when she raised her eyebrows he shut it rather quickly, nodding grudgingly:

"Probably not."

Of course Reid knew they were acting perfectly reasonable.

Still. He couldn't help but feel angry, whether it was at himself or at his friends.

"So what are we going to do?", Rossi asked in a low voice, like he thought Logan might still hear them: "Are we really just going to give in and do as he says?"

Hotch hesitated, thinking: "It's a risk. But going to a safer place now would mean being out in the street and that would be dangerous. If we stay here we can all protect Reid. We can come up with a better plan in the morning."

He looked to the others for approval. Reid nodded immediately, but Rossi and Emily looked skeptical.

In the end, he got unexpected support from Morgan of all people: "I'm with Hotch on this one. We can do this."

The others seemed surprise at his sudden change in tune, and Reid felt a little guilty, knowing that he was likely just saying that because of Logan´s threats. Still, he couldn't help but be relieved that he wouldn't have to fight his team on their decision.

They decided to sleep in shifts, with Reid and Morgan taking the first shift.

Reid watched as Hotch and Rossi sojourned to one room while Prentiss took the other which left him with yet another delicate situation.

He would be sharing the living room with Morgan.

It felt like forever and no time at all at the same time until they were alone in the room with only the moon watching them through the window.

With all the action going on around them, he had conveniently pushed his issues with Morgan far to the back of his mind but it looked like that was over now. He had been relieved to see that Morgan had apparently decided to go along with his and Logan's plan but he couldn't help but fear that the older man was blaming him for how things had turned out.

As the silence began to stretch uncomfortably, Reid sat down on the couch, pulling a blanket over himself.

"Thank you.", he said quietly.

Morgan who had been staring out the window with a grim expression turned to look at him with an unreadable expression.

"It's not like I had much of a choice.", he replied lowly. It was hard to tell if he was mad or just really exhausted.

There it was again. That nagging guilt at the bottom of Reid's stomach.

"Hey.", he said softly, leaning forward to reach for Morgan's hand: "I'm sorry. I wish it weren't this screwed up."

For a moment the older man didn't relent and Reid half thought he would pull away from him but after a moment he just sighed and let himself fall into the couch beside him.

"It's not your fault.", he murmured: "…I think…god, this is just so fucked up. First Logan…now his brother…I guess it's true you never have any normal fans…"

Reid smiled wryly at his words, his eyes taking on a small glint as he leaned over to Morgan and half joked: "I thought you were my fan?"

"Definitely.", Morgan smiled warmly, pulling him to his side and kissing his temple affectionately.

Reid turned his head automatically, catching Morgan's lips with his. He leaned closer, kissing him softly and sighed contently when Morgan's hand wove into his hair, caressing his face.

For a moment it was enough to even make him forget that they weren't alone in the apartment, but all too soon Morgan took him by the arms and pushed him back gently but determinedly: "Wait, let's not do this now. Not with everything going on."

"But…"

Morgan shook his head, easing the rejection by brushing his fingers over Reid cheek: "You said we were going to be fine. So what´s the rush?"

Reid had to make a conscious effort not to pout or grimace at that. It just wasn't fair.

Of course he had said that. But it wasn't like he had any actual power to stop a mutant or the organization even. He had just said it to reassure Morgan. Apparently that had backfired.

At first he wanted to protest, to admit that he wasn't all that confident after all, but he had a feeling that Morgan was just waiting for that, maybe even setting him up a bit. And he couldn't give him another reason to change his mind about working with Logan.

So he simply nodded, hoping that it looked authentic and leaned back reluctantly:

"Right. Afterwards then…. Will you hold me at least?"

"What if the others see us together?"

"I don't think they would be terribly surprised.", Reid smiled wryly, thinking of Garcia.

Morgan chuckled softly and put an arm around Reid, pulling him close.

Reid let his head fall into the crook of his neck, surprised at how natural it felt. It was easy to imagine them sitting in front of the TV at night, watching old movies and eating popcorn.

Like a normal happy couple.

Given that they would ever manage to get away from their messy jobs for long enough –and given that they would get out of the current mess unharmed.

They sat there quietly for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts.

When Reid looked up at Morgan again his eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. Reid stared at Morgan's chest for a long time, sure that the older man was only pretending to be asleep but not knowing what to say to that.

As they lay in the dark stillness, he couldn't help a sudden feeling of utter dread, of foreboding. The void between them suddenly seemed impossibly large, uncrossable.

At the end of the day, he could smile into Morgan's face all he wanted, he could love him all he wanted –in the end he had no idea what was planned for his future.

He didn't know if victor was working with the people who had attacked them; he didn't know if he was angry enough to actually want to kill him.

All he knew was that neither of them had enough power to stop the forces at work.

* * *

Victor Creed was fuming as he barged into the office, claws ready to dig them deeply into the man sitting behind his desk with a smug expression.

"Hello, Victor.", General Stryker greeted him calmly and infuriatingly polite, standing up and walking around the desk to shake his hand.

Seconds later he found himself slammed against the nearest wall, an angry face with gritted sharp teeth just inches from his face.

"I told you they were not to be touched by your men.", Victor hissed, clutching the man´s collar painfully: "That was the deal. I bring you the mutants and I get Jonah and Logan in return."

Stryker was quick to deflect, both arms up in surrender despite his seeming calm:

"No one said you wouldn't. I thought it was doing you a favor by locating them."

"Yes, but I want them _alive_.", Victor hissed immediately: "And I want them on my terms. I haven't waited for years so you can mess all that up with one idiotic mission!"

He growled angrily but let go of his opponent, instead choosing to pace around the office agitatedly.

"I assure you that what happened tonight was a regrettable misunderstanding.", Stryker gave in, patting off his crumpled suit: "Just know that the people responsible have been punished already."

Victor scoffed, glaring at him: "By Jimmy, yes, I know that. You're lucky he did -or the same would be happening to you now."

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Victor. Nothing else is going to go wrong. You did an excellent job with that last mutant and I will help you get what you want as I promised. What do you want us to you do next?"

"Nothing.", Victor told him, gruffly, earning himself a surprised look.

"Nothing?"

"Yes. I know my little brother and I know how he thinks, what he´s gonna do next. So Im just gonna let him dig his own grave."

And with a sly grin he turned on the spot, striding towards the door with new spring in his step.

"Where are you going?", Stryker called after him.

The smile that Victor showed him as he turned around one last time was truly frightening: "To see an old friend of ours."

* * *

**Wonder what Victor is up to? REVIEW to find out ;-) **

**Seriously, please do.**


	13. Chapter 13

It was long after midnight when Logan returned to the apartment.

As expected, his outing hadn't taken all that long. After all, he hadn't really expected any more disturbances in the first place -otherwise he wouldn't have agreed to leaving Jonah at the apartment by himself.

He sighed heavily when he remembered the tension filled atmosphere he was about to return to.

He hadn't seen Jonah in decades and had missed him deeply, but now that they were reunited he felt like they still hadn't actually had time to reconnect with everything going on.

All he really wanted to do was find a quiet, comfortable place for them, away from everything that was a disturbance and just take a break that he knew they both needed.

They had done it before, back when they were still with Victor; they had taken breaks from working for Stryker when it all became too much, had disappeared for a couple of weeks, just the three of them. Stryker hadn't objected, knowing they would return eventually.

He remembered those times as the happiest of his life apart from the ones they´d had when they were still free. With Stryker and their missions they were enslaved in more than one way, but even then he had been happy with what he had.

His brother and Jonah. The two people whose happiness and well being mattered. What more could he want?

But those times seemed gone forever now.

Not only because Victor had changed so drastically. No, Jonah had other people that mattered to him now, close friends he cared about. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't just take him away without urgent reason.

He sighed as he pushed the balcony door open quietly, steeping inside.

The living room was dark, only illuminated by the pale moon but his sharp eyes had no trouble making out the two figures huddled together on the couch.

Jonah was half entangled in a blanket, his face buried in Agent Morgan's chest, who had wrapped both muscular arms wrapped around the doctor protectively even in his sleep.

Logan snorted at the sight, wishing he could be more annoyed with it. He had been in the beginning and Morgan truly hadn't made it easy to like him. Plus, he had clearly stood in the way of Jonah leaving.

Logan had come to Virginia with the clear intention of leaving with Jonah but now even that plan seemed to be flawed.

He only had to look at Jonah and the way he clung to Morgan unconsciously to know that he would be hurting him inexcusably by making him a part with his life even if part of him wanted to go with Logan.

Maybe he should be glad, he thought, at least considering the circumstances. Be glad that there was someone else who would do anything for his kid, protect him with their lives.

Not that it would do much good against mutants attacking him of course, but he had long learned not to underestimate any variable in a game.

Still, he needed real help if he was to stay here and face the threat instead of hiding and waiting it out. He needed real power to back him up.

Once he had made sure Jonah was safe he could still figure out what their future would look like.

The team from years ago. They had been as close as people like them could be, fighting alongside each other for decades.

As far as he knew the team had at least partially split up after he left so there was a chance that he might find some help there.

He stood in the dark room as faded memories came back to life before his eyes.

* * *

_The massive form of Fred Dukes went down with a huff at Logan´s last blow, crashing into the barriers of the boxing ring hard enough to break a normal person´s bones. To a mutant it was nothing of course and he struggled to get back up soon with a grin on his sweaty face._

"_That all you got, Wolverine?", he taunted, jumping from foot to foot, ready for the next round. Logan just scoffed, knowing his teammate was all bark and no bite. Being hit by him might have hurt pretty badly –if he were fast enough to hit Logan at all._

"_He almost got you there, Logan.", John Wraith grinned at him from outside the ring where he was sitting and watching them train._

_Logan's barking answering laugh motivated Fred to attack again with more vigor as he didn't want to be mocked. They sparred for another while, all of them relaxed and in a good mood since they´d gotten some time off from the missions and were now recuperating at the base._

_They only stopped about an hour later when the doors to the gym opened and a muscular, tall guy with sandy hair and a cocky smile –Wade Wilson- walked in accompanied by a younger, slimmer one. Logan smiled widely when Jonah waved at him from afar, pausing in his fight. _

_Fred was close to collapsing anyway so they might as well take a break. _

_He never felt like he spent enough time with Jonah when he was on leave, it always seemed like one of them was occupied. And it certainly didn't help that all of his teammates had completely fallen in love with the young addition to their group from the first day, treating him like everyone's favorite puppy. _

_It wasn't really that Logan minded that; he was glad because it meant someone else cared to keep Jonah safe. _

_And he liked how learning about electricity from Bolt made Jonah happy for example, but sometimes he thought Wade for example seemed a little too enthusiastic about spending time with the young man. _

_Just now, the two of them were laughing at something Wade had said and Logan distinctly saw him wink. Maybe it was just his vivid imagination though –Jonah at least seemed completely oblivious to it, entirely focused on him as they neared. _

_He leaned against the barrier with a smile and grasped Jonah´s hand when he extended it, pulling him up to his level with one simple muscle contraction. _

_Almost, at the same time Wade leaped into the ring with practiced ease, waving Fred goodbye as he left to lick his wounds. He laughed when Jonah frowned at seeing how easily he crossed large distances, ruffling his hair playfully._

_Logan did his best not to notice. He hadn't liked strange people doing that to the kid when he was ten. Now that he looked twenty and was decidedly older, it was even more unsettling._

"_What do you say, Logan?", Wade smirked, seemingly not noticing Logan´s icy look: "Think you can hold up against me for five minutes?"_

_Logan returned his smile with the same expression, cocking an eyebrow: "Without your swords you won´t last three."_

"_Maybe not alone.", Wade winked, pulling Reid to his side with one arm around his slim shoulders: "But now I have backup. Come on, kiddo. The two of us can beat the old guy, can´t we?"_

_Logan grimaced at the insult but when Jonah giggled but decided not to ruin his fun on a whim. _

_So he played along, easily dodging both of their half hearted attempts to tackle him. They all laughed when Jonah jumped on Logan´s back, playfully attempting to wrestle him down. _

_Logan gladly went with it, pretending that he wasn't able to shake him off. They ended up with Logan on the floor and Jonah sitting on his stomach, breathless but grinning victoriously: "I won."_

_Logan was about to answer when the doors to the gym swung open again, and Mr. Zero entered followed by Bolt and some more agents. His expression was grave and Logan immediately knew that their fun was over. _

_He frowned at the approaching men, avoid to look into Jonah´s crestfallen face._

* * *

Logan was disturbed in his thoughtful state by a soft noise coming from the kitchen.

He whirled around instinctively; claws ready to strike but found that it was only Jonah´s boss, Aaron Hotchner who was standing in the kitchen, looking alert by his reaction but not scared. He merely eyed him with a somewhat curious, evaluating expression, still not showing any signs of nervousness even as Logan came closer, walking into the kitchen.

The unit chief was still fully clothed in his neat suit and tie ensemble, the only one who wasn't sleeping by now.

Logan couldn't help but smirk slightly.

At least this guy had balls. That made him feel a little bit better about trusting him with Jonah. He took his time searching the fridge for something to drink, pretending that he couldn't feel Hotchner´s gaze on him.

"Did you see anything interesting on your walk, Logan?", Hotch eventually broke the silence, his voice carefully neutral.

Logan leaned against the counter and used his teeth to open a beer bottle before answering: "No, but I wasn't expecting to. Like I said. There won't be any more tonight. Even if the organization is out to kill us –they need to regroup first."

"What about your, brother? Before you didn't seem so sure about his motives."

Logan looked up in surprise. It was impressive that the man would have noticed that when he´d tried so hard to hide his doubt.

"Victor and I have always had out quarrels even before we met Jonah, we´ve fought before too but it was never worrisome because neither of us could be killed."

"Sadly Reid doesn't have the same privilege.", Hotchner commented with a dark expression.

Logan shook his head: "No, but I meant it when I told you Victor wouldn't try to kill him. He cares about him too much…if Victor could love anyone it´s Jonah."

"Why are you worried then?"

"He´s changed so completely, I never would have thought he´d truly try to kill me and yet he did. I still don't believe the same applies to Jonah but that doesn't mean Victor wouldn't try to use him to get to me. If that happens, Jonah could get hurt even if it wasn't Victor´s primary intent."

Hotchner eyed him intently for a moment, maybe evaluating his expression –before nodding:

"I see. So what do you intend to do about that? Are you going o try and find him? Talk him out of it or even fight him?"

Logan shrugged: "I would if I could be sure he wasn't working with the organization. I can beat him, but I can't keep a dozen other agents in check at the same time. No, I will try to find us some help. The team we used to work with has at least partially split up. I´m gonna try and get some of the more trustworthy ones on our side."

Hotchner didn't seem convinced but the fact that he was even talking to Logan was a good sign that he was at least trying to work with him and trust him on some level. Johan would be glad.

"You think they will go against their former employer?"

Another shrug.

"Maybe. Maybe not. At the very least I´ll get some more information on what the hell has happened to Victor."

Hotch nodded in agreement, apparently deciding his plan was good enough to give it a shot.

"You know how to find them?", he demanded to know, all business like.

That, Logan didn't have to think about for long.

"I think I got a pretty good idea where to look.", he said with a grim smile.

"Good. We´ll come with you then."

"Yeah, I figured.", he shrugged: "Be my guest. Just mark my words: You're in way over your head."

* * *

**Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I thought I´d update this b/c I dread continuing my other crossover right now…**

**This is a little on the lighter side for once, which sadly also doesn't mean much plot advancement. I'm kinda stuck plot wise right now. I know the basic outline but if there's anything specific you'd like to see incorporated, please don't hesitate to suggest it. **

* * *

Reid awoke with a definite crick in his neck and comfortable warmth surrounding him. He stretched out, snuggling deeper into his pillow.

He didn't want to wake up, certain, even half asleep as he was, that there was trouble waiting behind his eyelids. Eventually though his pillow shifted and moved, making him realize that he was actually lying on a person rather than a cushion.

He blinked, suddenly very much awake when he realized he was still on the couch, with the difference that it was now bright daylight and he was all but sprawled over Morgan's chest. The other agent´s eyes were closed and he was snoring softly, one arm wrapped tightly around Reid´s waist even in his sleep.

Reid couldn't help but smile at that, his heart warming.

He carefully sat up and looked around the room, only to all but jump out of his skin when he found himself face to face with Emily, Garcia and Logan, all sitting on the opposite couch and grinning widely.

"Aw, don't get up, Reid, we were about to take pictures of our two resident lovebirds.", Prentiss cooed, grinning devilishly. Judging by her mood and her non-reaction to Logan´s closeness, she seemed to have gotten over the shock from the day before pretty quickly.

Next to her Garcia giggled, whispering something in Logan's ear who in turn smiled wryly. He too seemed more relaxed than the day before and if Reid hadn't known him for over a century he would have missed the tense edge that there was to his eyes even now.

It reminded him of a lot of things he didn't want to think about, so he chose to deal with the more pressing case of being watched in his sleep first.

"What the hell, you guys?", Reid sputtered, flushing brightly as he struggled to sit up, accidently elbowing Morgan in the ribs in the process.

The older agent woke with a pained groan, taking considerably less time than Reid to become alert of their surroundings. He frowned when he realized they had an audience, much more when he took in Garcia and Logan´s posture and he looked sort of embarrassed, but to his credit he didn't remove his hand from Reid's waist, even pulling him slightly closer.

"What's this?", he asked gruffly instead of saying good morning: "The first HMLHA? A Homicidal-Mutant-Loony-Human-Alliance?"

He didn't seem to notice Reid tensing a little at his words while Logan glared at him but Garcia was quick to dissolve the situation in her own way.

"Oh, come now, angel face, don't be so grumpy. After all, our darling boy wonder is on that team, too.", she smirked: "Hey, maybe we should get club t-shirts!"

Reid gave her a grateful smile. Now that he thought about it, he should probably be worried as to how she got into his apartment unnoticed but for now he was mostly relieved that she was such a great support for him and that she had apparently taken a liking to Logan as well over the past hours.

Of course she had been nothing but supportive ever since she had found out about his condition years ago, but having her here seemed especially helpful with the current tensions now. Maybe she could help ground Morgan some…

Remembering the standoff the day before, his mood immediately darkened. It also brought to mind the question of what had happened to the rest of the team. He looked around while his friends on the couch kept bickering and promptly heard noises from the kitchen.

Giving Morgan's hand a reassuring squeeze and a smile, he got up and straightened his clothes before he wandered into the kitchen, leaving Morgan and the others to continue their _discussion._

In the kitchen, he found a slightly disheveled looking David Rossi doing unspeakable things to his stove and pans. There was smoke coming from somewhere and the man was cursing quietly, fussing over whatever blackish mess it was he was cooking up.

"Need some help there, Rossi?", Reid asked, unable to keep from smiling at the older profiler´s efforts.

David Rossi cooking breakfast in his kitchen as one of the last things he had ever expected to see - but then, so was Logan chatting with Emily and Garcia in the next room while his kinda-sorta-boyfriend sulked close by.

The overall situation would almost have been amusing had it not been for the dire reality at large.

"Not unless you can turn back time or come up with a decent takeout restaurant.", Rossi replied moodily, wiping his hands on his crumpled dress shirt: "This little sleepover isn't exactly recreational anyway, but for God´s sake, Reid, this kitchen is older than me!"

"Dave is just trying to distract from his miserable cooking.", came an amused voice from the hallway.

They both looked up to find Hotch coming towards them from the direction of the bedroom, looking tired as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He looked like he hadn't slept at all which immediately made Reid wonder what he had been up to instead.

Hotch caught their wary looks and seemingly decided not to dwell on the abomination that had once been omelets.

"I have the Bureau looking into that so called organization of yours."; he informed them: "Not much so far but they're working on it. And I organized us some unmarked rides that are of the highest security standards. We should be able to travel in those relatively safely."

"Where are we going?", Reid asked, confused.

"To see John.", replied Logan who had appeared in the doorway seemingly out of nowhere.

Reid looked at him surprised and warily: "John? You think that's smart? I mean, I don't want to believe it but how do we know he isn't still loyal to Stryker?"

To tell the truth, he wasn't so much wary of John Wraith as simply unhappy they were so quickly moving on to dealing with their dilemma yet again when all he wanted to do was forget about it. But they couldn't hide in his little apartment forever and he knew that. Just as he knew it wasn't Logan's fault.

Logan sighed heavily, shrugging: "If I trust any one of those guys it´s John. In any case we won't be staying long enough for him to call for backup and have them corner us. We´ll just ask some questions and leave."

"Sounds easy enough.", Emily threw in from the door way. Behind her Garcia and Morgan were also coming into the little kitchen, crowding the room: "Where are we going?"

It was obvious she had looked to Hotch for a decision, but Logan was quicker, shaking his head:

"You can't all come along. It's only going to slow us down and draw unnecessary attention to ourselves. Plus, it's a long drive. Last I heard he was in Tennessee."

Reid expected new protests to rise at his words but surprisingly Hotch merely nodded: "It might be a good idea to have some of us work on the abductions and on locating Victor."

Reid blinked, unable to hide his surprise at the sudden eagerness to cooperate with Logan. Had something happened with those two he wasn't aware of? When?

He wondered silently but didn't say anything about it as Hotch assigned, Garcia, Emily and Rossi to stay in the D.C. area and keep digging for information.

"Be careful though."; Logan advised them: "I doubt you'll really find Victor, but if you do - don't confront him, just _track _him…or whatever it is you people do."

"Alright then.", Hotch concluded the discussion before anyone could comment on the mutant's tone: "I assume that you will want Reid with you, Logan?"

A nod which Reid mirrored quickly.

"And that Morgan will want to come along, too." Another grim nod. "That would make us four. Is that acceptable for everybody?"

Hotch looked around, mostly looking to Morgan, Reid and Logan for their approval. When no one protested he nodded, businesslike.

"Alright then, were leaving in half an hour, anyone who´d like to squeeze into some of Reid's clothes….", he cast a wary side-glance at the stove: "…or risk getting food poisoning, now is your chance."

* * *

About thirty minutes later, everyone was ready to go and they quickly got into the rides after making sure no one was about to swoop down on them. Rossi and Prentiss left in one of the cars, ready to take another look at their last crime scene while the rest of them rode down to the BAU headquarters first to drop off Garcia.

The ride was mostly silent with Hotch driving and Garcia idly questioning Logan about his life while Morgan pretended not to stare at Reid´s unusually full messenger bag and Reid pretended not to notice. The tension in the little space was almost tangible, Garcia being the only one who didn't seem to notice.

Reid sighed, trying not to look too bothered. They had a long way to go to Tennessee, that was for sure.

When they arrived at the office, both Morgan and Reid got out along with Garcia while Hotch and Logan waited in the car. Garcia gave Reid a much too tight hug, making him promise to stay safe, then she pressed a kiss to his forehead and let Morgan escort her to the entrance.

Reid looked after them, watched sullenly as they stopped in front of the doors and hugged as well, taking for a moment.

The very familiar feeling of guilt and dread which he had been able to suppress for most of the morning unexpectedly hit him again at the sight of them. If something happened to Morgan…he wouldn't be the only one devastated…Morgan had so many people who loved him, depended on him, and he was willing to risk all of their happiness just to help Reid…

How could he possibly just stand by and let that happen?

* * *

"Take care now, baby girl.", Morgan said as he pressed a kiss to gracias temple: "We´ll be back in no time."

"Like I don't know that, handsome.", she smiled warmly at him. Morgan reciprocated with a similar expression, before his smile faded a bit and he looked worried.

"Just don't go out looking for any more mutants, okay? We´ve already got more than enough of those.", he tried to make it sound like a joke but it was obvious his friend wasn't fooled.

Garcia just shook his head at his words, sighing slightly: "Are you still miffed about Logan? I know you probably don't want to hear this, Derek, but I think he's a good man at heart. He cares about Reid."

Morgan looked at her skeptically, raising an eyebrow: "A good guy? Garcia, seriously, he has fangs. Which good guy has fangs?"

"Edward Cullen?", she shrugged.

"The creepy stalker dude with the drug problem?"

Garcia just swatted his arm playfully, rolling her eyes at him: "Be good, Derek Morgan. And you had better all come back to me in one piece."

* * *

"Drive."

Both Hotch and Logan looked around in surprise when Reid slipped into the backseat of the car without waiting for Morgan, not looking at either of them.

"Hotch, please.", he all but pleaded, throwing a hasty glance over his shoulder: "Just drive before Morgan comes back."

* * *

**I know the updates a sparse and I apologize but please, please review anyway, okay? I'd make me really happy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is kinda short, sorry. I want to get on with this story but I always so, so many other things, and I don't really know what else to include…it's tough. Obviously Victor will have to get his part but apart from that I'm clueless. **

**Is there anything in particular you'd like to see? More Morgan/Reid scenes, more flash backs, more stuff about Logan and Reid? **

**So if you're planning on reviewing this, give me a little hint while you're at it, alright? Thanks ever so much!**

* * *

**l**

Reid stared out the car window glumly, watching as the countryside rushed past them in green and brown blurs. The silence in the car was deafening after three hours but he refused to be the first to break it.

Meanwhile, Hotch was still driving, refusing to switch places. From time to time he looked through the back view mirror, giving Reid a dark, borderline accusing glance.

Reid pretended not to notice.

Three hours ago he had come to the conclusion that it was too much of a risk to bring Morgan along on their quest and asked his boss to just drive and leave their colleague back at Quantico for his own safety.

To his utter dismay, both Hotch and Logan had flat-out refused to go along with that plan, stoically waiting till Morgan had come back to the car, no matter how much and how desperately Reid had pleaded with them.

Once Morgan was in the car of course Reid had been forced to drop the subject unless he wanted the other man to suspect something and have a third person glaring daggers at him.

Reid sighed heavily, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he sank deeper into the seat. He just didn't get why they hadn't listened to him.

Sure, it made sense for Hotch to want some backup, what with him still not fully trusting Logan and all –but at least Logan should have been up for it considering how little he liked Morgan.

But no, he too had merely shaken his head, telling him that he would regret just leaving Morgan on the roadside without a word. He hadn't gone into detail, but Reid had heard the implied _in case something happens and it's the last time you see each other_ clearly.

Reid gritted his teeth, annoyed with everybody deciding for him these days. Yes, both of them were probably right in a way –but he still didn't want Morgan anywhere near danger.

He could feel the black agent´s eyes glued to the side of his face, unmoving for the better part of an hour now, but he refused to let him know he´d noticed.

He knew Morgan was irritated with the sudden change in climate –Reid not speaking to any one of them had reduced their conversation subjects to short questions between him and Hotch about their duration of the trip and their plans once they arrived.

Logan didn't seem to mind being ignored as much as being cooped up in a stuffy car instead of a motorcycle but he didn't complain, clearly hell-bent on staying as close to them as possible.

Five hours into the trip, Reid finally gave up his sulking, realizing there was just no point with two stoics like Hotch and Logan.

"What if John doesn't know anything?" he broke the silence, question directed at Logan.

He thought he heard Hotch sigh in relief.

"Then we find Fred or Bolt." Logan replied casually, like he hadn't noticed the five hour gap in the conversation, "They're not as safe, but still better than that fuck-up Wilson or Zero. Maybe they´ll even help us fight the organization."

"Do you think that's likely?" Hotch threw in, eyes still on the street.

Logan shrugged.

"Last time I saw them they were still working for Stryker. John and Bolt were as miserable as I but I wouldn't expect too much. On the off chance that they are working with Victor they might have a message from him and we´ll know what exactly he wants."

"If they don't kill us before, you mean." Morgan grumbled. It sounded sarcastic, like he expected Logan to contradict him.

"Right."

Logan didn't bat an eyelash before nodding. After that it was silent again for a long moment, Morgan swallowing hard.

"Well, if they can't tell us about Victor they might at least know something about the abducted mutants, right?" he asked eventually, reminding Reid that they still had a case to solve.

"I guess," Logan shrugged, not trying to hide that he wasn't particularly interest in that.

After another two hours they finally stopped in a rundown part of the town they were in, driving into the parking lot in front of a rundown old gym.

Hotch killed the engine, getting his gun ready just in case. Morgan and Reid did the same while Logan opened the car door, trying to listen for any suspicious sounds in his surroundings.

"There's someone inside." he concluded after a moment, getting out. He stuck his head back inside the car, "I'll go check it out first, you wait here."

He was looking at Reid warningly as he said it, but the other two assumed they were being addressed as well.

"Wait, Logan-" Reid started protesting but Logan had already vanished in a blur, leaving them alone in the parking lot.

Reid cursed in annoyance as he struggled with his seat belt and got out of the car. A couple of decades of living alone had all but made him forget how aggravating Logan could be sometimes, but it was all coming back to him rather quickly now.

The other two quickly followed his example and got out after him - if only to keep him from running after Logan.

"Right," Reid hissed, even though Logan couldn't hear him anymore, "because when was this ever a democracy? Everybody gets to sacrifice themselves for me, but gods forbid I step out of my golden cage!"

He barely resisted the temptation of stomping his foot in his anger, sure that Hotch and Morgan were already irritated enough by his uncharacteristic behavior.

He knew he shouldn't act this way but he just couldn't help it. Being treated like a kid by his colleagues was one thing, annoying but forgivable –but Logan knew that he was over a hundred and fifty years old and that he could very well look after himself. He scowled, getting out his gun.

"Reid—" Hotch scolded him warningly but the agent wasn't listening.

"No, Hotch," Reid ignored his boss´ warning, "I'm not just going to wait here. If there really is danger we´re too much of a target out here, we might as well secure the premise, make sure Logan didn't miss anyone."

He didn't wait for the other two to answer, already making his way over to the side of the building, quickly taking cover as he looked around for anything suspicious. Behind him he could hear Morgan and Hotch´s subdued voices, apparently arguing about what to do.

He rolled his eyes and ignored them, wondering quietly if Logan was talking to John inside. He hadn't seen any of the old team in two decades but once they had been like family. It was hard to even consider they would try to harm or betray them. Still, all his years in the FBI had taught him that anyone was capable of evil…

Reid quickly made his way over to an adjacent building which looked like an old storage unit. He peeked inside the dark and empty space, about to move on when he thought he heard a noise.

He froze instantly, crouching down. The other two were too far away and if he called out for them he might give himself away, so instead he carefully pushed the door open further, investigating on his own.

He was about to step into the storage room when suddenly there was a movement behind him. A presence right behind him, coming out of nowhere.

Heart skipping a beat, Reid whirled around, gun at the ready. He froze in mid-motion, eyes widening in recognition as he stared at the man that had appeared out of thin air.

"Well, if it isn't little Jonah.", the man grinned down at him, eyes gleaming, "long time no see."

He took an uninhibited step into Reid´s space, blocking his view on the premise with his broad frame. Not that Hotch and Morgan were anywhere in sight anyway...

"Why the gun, kiddo? Don't you know that someone could get hurt with that?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger^^ **

**Alright, who wants to guess who this is? **

**How about you guys write me some nice reviews with your speculations and I´ll update once someone gets it right? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay people! I know Ive been bad, please dont be mad, ok? **

**Good news is: I bring you some plot development!**

* * *

Reid took a deep breath in relief when he realized who was standing in front of him all out of a sudden. He lowered his gun, offering the man a small smile as he tried to get his heart rate back under control.

"Wade. You scared me."

Wade Wilson looked exactly like he had twenty-five years ago, grinning down at him with his usual smug expression, "Sorry, kiddo. Care to tell me what's got you so jumpy? Or what brings you here?"

He looked perfectly at home standing on John's property so Reid assumed the black mutant knew about his being there. Which meant he was the one out of place, not the other way around. In contrast to him, Wade looked little spooked though, more amused if not pleasantly surprised to find him here.

It was still surprising to find him here at the exact time they came to visit. Wade´s questions were valid ones of course but they immediately reminded Reid of the reason for their trip and of Logan's doubts about the loyalty of their old team members.

Unable to stop himself, he tensed slightly, looking up at Wade with watchful eyes.

In the decades they had spent in close quarters, the mutant had never done anything to hurt him, nor given the impression that he might want to. But then, neither had Victor and he was the whole reason they were here now.

Wade seemed to pick up on his unease, raising a questioning eyebrow. "You sure you're okay, Jonah?"

He looked at the younger man with a hint of worry in his light brown eyes and Reid nodded, beginning to feel utterly silly. "Yes, of course. I just didn't expect to see you."

"Well, neither did I after you just disappeared on us back in the day," Wade shrugged, "But it's good to see your face again I tell you."

He smiled widely before crossing the remaining distance between them unasked and hugging Reid to him for a proper greeting.

Reid indulged the man for a moment before pulling away slightly. Undisturbed, Wade kept an arm around his shoulder, flicking his nose playfully like he had occasionally when Reid was younger. "And still pretty as a picture."

Reid couldn't quite keep from blushing at his joke, about to carefully disentangle himself fully when he heard a familiar voice shouting his name.

They both turned around to see Morgan and Hotch running towards them, clearly alerted by the stranger by Reid´s side. They hadn't even made it across the compound when Logan, probably alerted by their voices, appeared right next to Reid out of nowhere, a tall black man next to him.

"Jonah, what did I say?" Logan growled, eyes flashing as he took in Wade and his arm around Reid.

There was worry in his gaze, but not just that, Reid could tell. He´d never liked Wade, for several reasons.

He frowned in annoyance. If Logan was going to keep treating him like a child he was going to start behaving like one and throw a fit.

"I found Wade." he simply said, trying to make sure he looked confident as Hotch and Morgan caught up with them.

He felt Morgan's eyes narrowing as he took in Wade´s posture and quickly moved to the side a bit without being too obvious. The last thing he needed was for Morgan to make a scene, too.

"Looks more like he found you," Logan growled, still eyeing Wade like the man was about to explode or grow a second head. His fingers clenched by his sides and Reid gulped nervously, wondering if he was about to let his claws come forward or just grab him to him.

Wade, being his usual sunny self, did a splendid job at ignoring the hostility he was faced with.

"And you brought your guard dog," he grinned, barely hiding the bite in his words, "Figures. Can't say I missed _you_ much, Wolverine."

Logan all but snarled at him, eyes flashing darkly.

"Then why don't you go back where you came from, Wilson? I can do without your presence."

They might have gone on, escalating, if no one had interfered.

"Guys, Logan, calm down. Wade is my guest as much as you are, I told you that already," the black man, John, interrupted their budding argument, strategically stepping in between them as he patted Reid's shoulder in greeting.

"It's good to see you, Jonah."

"Hey, John." Reid smiled, "It's been too long."

He stepped to the side, finally thinking to introduce Hotch and Morgan who had just been standing on the sidelines for now watching their exchanges with tense faces.

John shook his head though, extending a hand to both agents, "Logan already filled me in. Agent Hotchner, Agent Morgan, it's a pleasure to meet you. Even under the circumstances. My name is John. And you've met Wade. We worked with Logan and victor back in the day."

Hotch was the first to find back to his usual form. He shook John´s hand with a firm expression, "Good. We were hoping you might be able to help with our current case, sir."

He and John quickly started up a conversation and the latter gestured for them to move into his office in the gym.

Logan didn't even acknowledge them, still focused on Wade, so Reid figured he had already tacked John off as safe. Wade too probably considering he hadn't attacked the man yet –he probably just wanted to delve a bit more into his dislike for the man.

Morgan took a little longer to calm down. He gave Wade a long, calculating stare much like the one he´d received from Logan earlier before turning towards the gym and pulling Reid with him by his arm, bringing distance between them and the two mutants.

"Who is that? I don't like the guy," he muttered, keeping Reid closer than he usually would have while they were out in the field.

Reid sighed softly, unsurprised. "He's just an old friend of ours, Derek. "

All this action was quickly making him forget that he had been very upset about Morgan being here just a little while ago. He still wasn't comfortable with the idea, but even he couldn't deny that the other profiler's presence did a lot for his mood. It gave a touch of normalcy, of familiarity to this whole crazy mess.

"Must have been a pretty good friend with the way he was draping himself all over you."

Maybe a bit too familiar.

"Are we really going to have this conversation every time we meet someone from my past now, Morgan?" he sighed.

Morgan looked away, and Reid could have sworn he was pouting. He didn't say anything though, likely aware that he had just as many if not more ex lovers than Reid despite their difference in age.

"Anyway," Reid smiled slightly at his silence, "there's no need to worry. Logan would claw off the face of everyone who would come to close to me."

He chuckled when he saw Morgan's grim smile, "Careful now. You might end up liking him after all."

"Don't hold your breath for it, pretty boy."

xx

He hated cells phones.

Any sort of technology really, reminding him off the fact that his time had long passed. Yet he had adjusted just as much as was necessary in order to not fall behind in this fast moving world. He knew he needed every advantage he could get.

The number he dialed was one he had used only once before and he listened with distaste to the voice of the man taking the call.

"You were right. They're here now," the man told him, and he could hear faint voices in the distance.

He rolled his eyes, unwilling to believe his partner would have been reckless enough to call him from the same room as their targets.

He didn't say anything though, merely listening to the report he was being given.

"Logan is here along with Jonah and two FBI agents. They're convinced it's safe here for now."

"They'd better," Victor snarled, "Keep them there for now. I will contact you will further instructions."

"If you want to kill them you´d best do it at night when they're unsuspecting. The humans won't be much trouble, but if the mutants work together it might become dangerous for us."

This time, Victor barely kept his annoyance covered. "Don't waste my time by telling me what I already know. I have a plan."

"Care to enlighten me, Sabertooth?"

"Simple. I'm going to get Jimmy and Jonah back. We will be together again, just like old times."

Anger flared up in him at the incredulous scoff at the other end of the line.

"Hate to tell you, boss, but I´m thinking there are some people here who might object to that."

"That's why you don't get paid to think, Wade," Victor snarled before hanging up without another word.

He didn't care if it would be difficult. He didn't care if Jimmy would fight his plan in the beginning, he was expecting that.

It didn't matter.

Not too long and his little brother would come to see that he could put up with a hell of a lot, including Victor´s lifestyle, if only it meant staying close to his beloved protégée.

He smiled darkly to himself.

It was brilliant, like killing two birds with one stone.

* * *

**Argh! **

**So, was anyone surprised by that? I guess there´s more trouble ahead...**

**Please review, thanks so much :-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry this isnt an update but a proposal. **

**Since my updates on this story are so sparse due to a lack of time and inspiration I figured it might be better if someone else gave it a shot. **

**Is there anyone out there who would be interested in continuing this in my stead? If so, PM me to let me know. I could share with you what I had planned or you could just do your own interpretation.**

**If no one can be found I will just try to get back to this story as fast as my muse allows, but frankly that might be a while. I have all those plotbunnies jumping all over each other, and other plots that seem so much easier to write right now...**

**Thanks for reading and please dont be mad, ok?**


	18. Chapter 18

Just realized I posted something here that didnt belong, sorry.

Not sure if this is allowed but since I´m already busying myself with it:

I am writng a CM story called **"Let the Right One In"** which is about vampires and werewolves. It has the team as supernatural creatures and will probably be Hotch/Reid. So if you think youd be interested in that at all please drop by my profile page, read and review.

Thanks!


End file.
